Grilled Cheese With A Side Of Love
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: Jessica is the new caterer on RAW. A certain high flyer catches her eye. Could she fall for the high flyer? Will he flip into her heart with flying colors? And will anyone come in the way of this possible relationship? JeffOC
1. Catch The Rainbow

**Editor's Note: ** I, Anna, have a problem. I have an obsession with making too many stories. But this one is haunting me! OK so here's the rundown: Jessica caters at all of RAW's live events. She starts to fall for a certain star. Will he fly his way to her heart with flying colors?

**Disclaimer: **Everyone is doing them so I might as well. I do not own WWE, or any of the stars names. I only own Jessica. Now we have that out of the way…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jessica was looking at herself in the mirror. The uniform didn't look that bad on her. It just looked horrible when she held it up. The white chef's coat with the WWE logo on the pocket was the first step to her new job. Jessica was a caterer at RAW's event. Her job was to cater to all the hungry stars. She had always wanted to be part of the WWE. But she didn't want to do this. Maybe work in the corporate offices. Not cater. But it was better then nothing. Before she headed off, Shane came into her little changing room.

"Sorry to interrupt Jessica. But Vince is getting rid of those stupid uniforms. You can wear whatever you want."

Stephanie came up to him and smacked him in the arm. Shane winced in pain and rubbed the spot where she hit him.

"Damn it Shane your married! Don't mind him. You might wanna get a move on. The stars should be here any moment."

Jessica smiled and walked out the door. As she walked past she heard Stephanie silently yell at her brother. As much as an ass he was, he was still pretty cute. Jessica walked to the little food court thing they had. They had a nice little buffet set up. Would she be the only one working there? All of the food was covered. In the front were cards that said what the food was. Jessica stepped out to see what WWE offered. Roast beef, cheesy potatoes, a salad bar, turkey, wraps, desserts, etc. Jessica went back and sat in the chair they gave her. She sighed and looked around. She was starting to get nervous. In minutes she would be face to face with the WWE stars. But she was ready for anything. Seconds later, Jessica saw a group of divas head her way. If Jessica saw right, it was Mickie, Candice and Maria.

"I'm telling you Candice Corona is way better then Miller Light!"

"No way! Miller Light beats Corona's ass!"

"I like daiquiris!"

Mickie and Candice stared at Maria for a second. Then all 3 girls laughed. They approached the buffet table. Candice eyed the meat, Mickie eyed the salad and Maria started taking a piece of chocolate cake. Mickie saw what she was doing and took it off her plate.

"What are you thinking? Do you want to be fat?"

"Actually the cake only has 100 calories."

Mickie eyed Jessica. She looked her up and down. Maria smiled and took the piece of cake again. Candice moved around Mickie to Maria.

"Are you new?"

"Yeah. Vince just hired me. The company I work for make foods with fewer calories so you can enjoy it more."

"Like Jenny Craig!"

Candice hit her head and led Maria to the nearest table. Mickie let a smile cross her face. Then she laughed and took a brownie and a chocolate cookie.

"How many calories is this?"

"150?"

"Awesome! I'm Mickie. You must be…"

"Jessica."

"Nice to meet you hun."

Mickie smiled at Jessica and walked over to Candice and Maria. Jessica had calmed down a little bit just from that confrontation. But the next one might send them back up again. Ken Kennedy, Randy Orton and John Cena all started to walk up. Jessica gulped. She had a major crush on all 3 of these men. She just stepped back as the men approached. Randy was the first to notice Jessica.

"You're new here."

"Yeah. My first day here."

"Let me introduce myself. I am the legend killer Randy Orton. You are?"

"Jessica. Nice to meet you."

"What? No last name?"

"Lay off her and drop the gimmick Orton. I'm sure she likes blondes."

Kennedy winked at Jessica. She looked at him a little weird.

"OK guys now none of you are available. Now leave the young lady alone alright?"

"Just because your single doesn't mean you get her."

"Shut it loud mouth and get your beef."

Kennedy frowned and walked away. Randy just kept smiling at Jessica. Yes he did have a fiancée. She was beautiful and Randy couldn't love anyone else more. But that didn't mean he could still flirt and look out.

"Nice meeting you Jessica…"

"What?"

"May I have your last name?"

"Maybe later legend killer."

"Then I will just assume its angel."

"Oh my god Orton that is so lame. Go away buddy."

Orton shot John an evil look, and then walked off. Jessica laughed to herself and looked up. It was her and John now. Some other stars were lining up for some food. But she could only see John.

"Sorry about them. They have to try out egoing themselves."

"Thanks. Nice meeting you."

"Same here. Just by chance, are you taken?"

"Single. I have been."

"Really? Maybe you and I can…"

"Watch out man!"

A flash of rainbow colors flew past John. John almost fell over, but regained his composure. The rainbowed man came up from the ground. He shook his braided hair and kicked his skateboard up.

"Damn it Jeff watch where you're going."

"Sorry champ. I'm just getting use to this thing."

"Whatever. See you around Jessica."

John took his plate and walked off. Jessica wanted to kill Jeff at that moment. She was seconds away from getting a date with the champ! But she couldn't hate him for long. Jeff was one of her favorite wrestlers. Jeff smiled up at Jessica.

"You got any grill cheese?"

"We should. Maybe next to the potatoes."

"A ha! You know your buffet table well."

Jessica laughed as Jeff took off the lid to the grilled cheese. He started to pile on grilled cheese after grilled cheese. Soon he had at least 7 of them piled on top of each other. Jessica watched as He grabbed some salad to cover up the rest of the plate.

"I take it you like grilled cheese."

"Like? I fucking love it! My dad made it for me and Matt all the time."

"Well don't fill up on them."

"I never get full. Just a thing I've always lived with."

Suddenly Jeff turned his attention to the TV behind Jessica. Jessica turned around. She didn't even know there was a TV there. She didn't even know it was on. It was on CNN. They were talking about the Benoit tragedy. Jessica looked back at Jeff. It had been a week since it happened. Jessica still couldn't believe it. Jessica got up on her chair and turned off the T.V

"Thanks. It's still hard to see that shit."

"Must be. I still can't believe it."

"Did you ever meet him?"

"Once. It was after Wrestlemania 20. He was in North Carolina for something. I saw him at a Wal-Mart. We talked for a while. He seemed really nice."

"What were you doing in N.C?"

"I moved there not to long ago. I went to college there."

"Seriously? Me and Matt live there. Where do you live?"

"I use to live in Raleigh. But I just bought a house in Cameron."

"No shit! Me and Matt live there?"

"No way!"

"Yeah way! Damn girl! We're closer then we thought!"

Jessica and Jeff both laughed. But inside, Jessica was jumping for joy. She was living by WWE's most popular high flyer! Soon both Jeff and Jessica calmed down.

"I think you should eat those grilled cheeses before they get cold."

"Thanks. See you around girl!"

Jeff waved goodbye as he got back on his skateboard. Jessica knew it was a bad idea, but didn't stop the high flyer. She just stood back and took a good look at him. He was definitely funny and had a great personality. But she only saw him as a friend. Jessica then saw Jeff crash into a wall and watched his grilled cheese fall to the floor. Jessica laughed as Jeff got up, proclaiming that he lived by the 10 second rule. There was no way Jessica could fall for him…could she?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well there you have it! Please review! Thank you for reading! And check out my many other stories! Thanks again, Anna )**


	2. Playing The Game

The night was over and the show was done. Jessica finished the last of cleaning up around her spot. Over the 2 hour show she got to know many of the stars. She took off her jacket and folded it neatly. She looked at the outfit she had under the coat. Dark blue Vanity jeans with a plain black tank top. She grabbed her stuff and made her way to Vince's office. She knocked on his door. Someone muffled 'come in' so she walked in. She found Vince with his mouth stuffed with one of the hamburgers Jessica served. Jessica looked at the chairman and laughed. Vince swallowed and drank some water.

"Sorry about stealing the food. But the stars were gushing over how good it was."

"No problem. You're the boss so you can do whatever you want."

"I love that attitude. Oh here's your paycheck."

Vince searched his desk with his oily fingers for the envelope. He found it and threw it across the room to Jessica. She caught it and looked at it. Ketchup and oil fingerprints lay on either side of the envelope.

"Thanks? What time do you want me at the venue for Friday?"

"Oh the house shows? We don't have catering during those. Damn budget cuts. Just come by the Lafayette arena by 5."

"Umm…OK then. See you next week."

Jessica walked out, leaving Vince to his burger. She closed the door and ripped open her paycheck. She put it face down on her chest. How much would it be? 500 dollars? Maybe 1000! Jessica slowly bent the check to see the amount. When she did, she gasped. The check was for 4,300 dollars. Jessica wondered for a second why so much. Soon she let it go and started to jump up and down.

"First paycheck?"

Jessica stopped jumping and looked at who was talking. John stood in front of her with his bags. Jessica coughed and put the check in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"You were jumping up and down like hell. Plus I saw you open it. How much?"

"Enough. Why do you care?"

"So I know how much money you can pay for drinks with me tonight."

"I always thought the man paid for the drinks."

"I believe a woman pays for her own drinks."

"Well I don't like your beliefs. See you later champ."

Jessica took her stuff and walked to the exit. In her mind she was just counting down. 5…4…3…2…

"Wait up!"

Jessica turned around to see John walking to catch up with her. She knew that would happen. It never fails. Soon John caught up with Jessica.

"I was just kidding. I'll buy the first round."

"Hmmm…I don't know…are we going with everyone else?"

"Well yeah. Or we could be alone. Whichever. What do you say?"

"Well I would love to…"

"Great! Lets go!"

"But I have to get to North Carolina. I just bought a house down there and the movers will be there tomorrow. Sorry. Maybe next week."

"Oh. Well then…yeah next week. See you then."

"I better."

Jessica leaned in and gave the champ a kiss on the cheek. She winked at him before walking off. She smiled as she fought herself to not turn around. She didn't want to get into anything yet. She wasn't ready to have a man yet. She thought it was fun playing around with John. Eventually she would give in. But not now. There was a big truck of furniture just waiting for her back in Cameron.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Just set that against the bay window in the living room!"

Jessica pointed where the movers would put her couch. They nodded as they walked inside. Starting bright and early at 9 this morning the movers came. It was nearly 3, and they were almost done. After about 10 minutes, the truck and U-Haul were emptied. Jessica thanked the movers and paid them. There went half her paycheck. She sighed as she watched the movers drive away. She looked over to the house next to her. There was something colorful over there. She shut her house door and locked it. Jessica walked down the dirt road to the next house. When she got there she saw colorful statues in the front yard. It seemed familiar to her…where did she see it? Then she heard some noises coming from the corn field. Before thinking, Jessica started to walk through the field. Within minutes, she saw a big wrestling wing. In it was RAW's own grilled cheese loving Jeff Hardy. Jessica laughed as she saw the high flyer climb to the top rope. He did a sunset flip and landed on the mat. Jessica clapped at the performance. Jeff looked up to see who it was. When he saw Jessica, Jeff smiled.

"Don't tell me you're my new neighbor."

"I won't since you already know."

"Well that just kicks ass! That was you shouting at the movers?"

"Hey! They almost dropped my piano!"

"How about you show me your house?"

"Not before you show me yours."

"Ah. 'Show Me Yours I'll Show You Mine: Home Edition.' I smell a sitcom coming on."

Jessica laughed as Jeff flipped out of the ring onto the ground. Jessica followed Jeff back to his house. The walk back to the house seemed longer and colder then the walk to the ring. Jessica clasped her jean jacket around her, but it provided very little warmth. Soon the image of the house appeared over the field. They reached the deck and Jeff slid the door open for Jessica. She smiled and walked in. Jeff followed close behind as he closed the door. Jessica looked around the big house. She heard a chair creek as someone got out of it. Jeff's dad appeared in the kitchen.

"Jeff I hope this ain't dinner."

"No dad. This is Jessica. She's the caterer I told you about."

"Oh! Such a sweet girl! Jeff spoke nicely of you. I'm Jeff's dad if you haven't noticed."

"I have. And nice to meet you Mr. Hardy."

"Jeff make some dinner for me and you new friend here."

"But I can't cook what we have."

"What do you have?"

"Steak my dad's been thawing out."

"Oh I love steak! Let me cook it!"

Jessica opened the fridge and took out the steak. She got out a rack and put the steak on it. She looked around the kitchen. She opened a cupboard to find the spices she needed. She got out some meat tenderizer and some spices from Emeril's line. She spiced the steak and put it on the counter.

"You got a grill?"

"Yeah we passed it when we went inside."

"OK. Now get out of the kitchen. I mean it in the kindest way. But you can't get in the way of a cook."

She ushered Jeff and his dad out of the kitchen. She closed the door that connected the living room to the kitchen. Jeff stood at the doorway while his dad went and sat back in his rocking chair. Jeff smiled to himself.

"She's nice Jeff."

"And she's our neighbor which is better."

"You gonna get with her?"

"Dad! No! I mean…I don't know. She probably doesn't like me."

"Why did she come over here? Why did she offer to make dinner? She likes you Jeff, live with it."

Jeff went and sat on the couch. He could hear Jessica walk in and out of the kitchen. Then Jeff smiled. Maybe she did like her. But he wouldn't ask her out yet. It was too soon. But he would. Definitely. As long as no one got in the way. And by no one, he meant John.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

30 minutes Jeff, his dad and Jessica sat outside around the little table outside on the deck. Jessica made grilled steak with mashed potatoes and gravy, some salad and chocolate mousse. Jeff's dad scarfed down serving after serving. Jeff wiped his mouth with his napkin. That was the best meal he had eaten in a while.

"So I take it you guys like it?"

"Do you mind coming around every night? Matt and Jeff can't cook at all."

"I can too!"

"Horribly."

"Maybe after I get settled into my house. Speaking of which, I have to go to Home Depot tomorrow to get some paint. Will you come with me Jeff?"

"Uhh…why?"

"Because one of the colors I want is in your hair. Plus I need someone else's opinion. Please?"

Jessica stuck out her bottom lip and bat her eye lashes. She called it puppy dog eyes with a twist. Jeff's dad laughed and his steak fell out of his mouth. Jeff couldn't help but notice how cute Jessica looked.

"Fine I'll go. Then I'll be able to see your house."

"Great! Come on over around 11? I'll give you a tour then we'll head off."

Jessica checked the time on her watch. It was 9:30. She figured she should head home. She stood up and took her dishes (or paper plates).

"I should go home. It was nice meeting you."

"Let me walk you home!"

"It's right next door."

"I know. But my hair will help guide the way!"

"OK rainbow let's go."

Jeff stood up and told his dad he would be back soon. Jessica put her plate in the trash and walked out the front door. Jeff walked out and walked next to her. The walk over to house was a pretty quiet one. They finally reached her front door. Jessica stood under the door light.

"Well…thanks for letting me stay."

"Thanks for cooking an awesome dinner?"

"Is it better then grilled cheese?"

"Nah. Nothing will beat grilled cheese."

"Well I tried my best. Good night Jeff."

Jessica and Jeff stood there for a while. Then Jessica leaned in and gave Jeff a little kiss. She could tell that he wanted more, but she wouldn't give him much. She gave away and walked in. Jeff stood there for a while taking in the moment. She had kissed him. So she must like him. Jeff smiled all the way back to his house. He knew that he had her. But up the coast in West Newbury, someone else had a different opinion.


	3. Why Be Nervous

Jeff didn't know why he was freaking out so much. All he was doing was going next door to go to Home Depot with Jessica. But why did he change his outfit five times, his hair three times and took ten minutes to decide on a cologne? Jeff sighed as he looked into the mirror. He was wearing black jeans with paint stains on them and a black shirt with a dragon design on the front. He sighed as he slipped on his chucks. He looked at himself one last time. This was it. He checked his watch. It was 10:55. He walked out of his room and out the door.

"See ya later dad!"

"Dad?"

Jeff turned to see Matt sitting on the couch with his laptop in his lap. Jeff looked at his brother confused. Matt smiled as he set his laptop to the seat next to him.

"What? No hello?"

"When did you get here?"

"Eight this morning. You were somewhat awake in your room. What was all that noise I heard?"

"Me pulling my dresser apart for something to wear."

"Why are you…oh! You have a date?"

Matt raised his eyebrow and smiled at his brother. Jeff just laughed and punched his brother in the arm. Matt just kept smiling. Now Jeff was getting freaked out. Why was he smiling like this?

"It's that Jessica chick isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"She came by this morning. Dad called her to make breakfast…don't ask me why."

"And she did?"

"Yeah. There's apple stuffed French toast in the fridge. That stuff gets you fat just looking at it!"

I'll try it later. But I have to go now or else I'll be late. Catch you later."

"Hold up."

"Matt I gotta go!"

"I know but hang on! This Jessica seems really nice. She's a hell of a lot better then the past girls you had. Don't scare her off. She likes you."

"Yeah…and pigs fly. Later bro."  
Jeff ran out the door and slammed it on his way out. Their dad yelled from his room about not slamming doors. Matt sighed and sat back on the couch. He put his laptop back on his lap. He was about to write a blog on his myspace. But he forgot what he was going to write about. Then an idea hit him. Matt started to type.

'_Hello Mattigans! Haha I made a new word! Lame I know. Sorry about that. Anyways, my little bro has a little date today! He's going with our neighbor Jessica to help pick out paint for her new house next to us. Yeah we have cool neighbors now! Jessica is the caterer for RAW's live events on Mondays and will also cater for the PPV's. Jeff seems to really like her. And I think that she might like him. So let's all wish my little bro some good luck with his new chick and hope all goes well for them! As for me, I'm just chillin in Cameron for today. Gotta wait for Jeff to get details! See ya later!_

_Quote of the day- "No matter what side of the argument you are on, you always find people on your side that you wish were on the other."-Jascha Heifetz'_

Matt clicked 'Post blog' then closed his laptop. He looked out to the road to find Jessica and Jeff riding by the house to town. Matt smiled at the sight of Jessica laughing and Jeff blushing a little bit. He was happy for Jeff. He finally had someone he could really count on. Matt then looked at the phone for a while. He wanted to do something for a long time. But should he do it now? Matt walked over to the phone and dialed a number. After 2 rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Ashley? It's Matt. Mind if we talk?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jessica was throwing shirt after shirt onto her bed. She just couldn't find the right thing to wear. She already knew she was wearing some Wet Seal dark denim capris. But what top? She searched the depths of her new closet to emerge with a pink and white striped t-shirt from Aero. Since she had nothing else to wear, she put the shirt on. She grabbed her white Coach purse and looked in the mirror. Now for shoes. She slipped on some white Old Navy flip flops and put in diamond earrings given to her by her dad for Christmas. Jessica spritzed on some Curious perfume and sighed. What was the big deal? He was just going to help her out with the house. Suddenly the doorbell rang. It must have been Jeff. Jessica ran down the stairs to see Jeff standing in the doorway. Jessica opened the door and smiled.

"Rainbow finally decides to come out of the clouds."

"What's with calling me rainbow?"

"What? I can't give you a little nick name?"

"Whatever. You made breakfast for my dad today?"

"Haha yeah. He called me yelling that you weren't up and Matt couldn't cook for shit. So I came over and made a little something. Matt is really interesting."

"I hope it's a good interesting."

"I guess. If you call telling embarrassing stories about you then yes it is."

"Oh shit. What did he say?"

"Nothing! Just how you would run down the dirt road naked saying that no one could see you…"

"OK I was little and didn't know better!"

"That's what everyone says. Ready to go?"

"What about seeing your house?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll see it tonight."

Jessica took her keys and walked out the door. She locked it and winked at Jeff. As she walked away she couldn't help but smile. She didn't try to lead Jeff on. It was just a little habit of hers. Before she could open her door Jeff ran past and opened it for her. Jessica gave a weak smile and got in. Jeff ran around to the passenger side and got in.

"So what color in my hair did you want?"

"You'll find out."

"You like making me wait?"

"It's entertaining."

Jessica backed out of the driveway and started to head into town. Jeff looked at Jessica and started to pout.

"Oh what?"

"I feel so unmanly. Like, your driving with a man in the passenger seat. I'm lost my masculinity!"

"When did you have any?"

"When I became a man!"

Jeff stuck out his chest and huffed. Jessica started to laugh hard. She could see Jeff blushing a little bit. Jessica still laughed as she sat up to look at the road. Maybe today wouldn't be a bad. And Jeff wasn't as bad of a person. She could give him a chance. She really did want to. But how could she when a certain champion stole her heart?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ohhh cliffhanger! I wanted to go on to the Home Depot part but that's for next chapter. Preview: Jeff and Jessica go to Home Depot. What will happen there? Will Jeff finally get closer to Jessica? Or will a certain champion get in the way? Find out next time!**

**P.S. I'm trying to start a new story. It's a WWExTNA fan fic. I want Christan Cage as the leading man for the story. But I don't know which WWE diva to pair him with! Please review and tell me which diva you would like to see him with. Till next time!**


	4. I Can't Last That Long

Jeff and Jessica walked through the sliding doors of Home Depot. Jessica dropped the McDonald's cup she had in her hand into the trash can by the door. She went through the little rotators and waited for Jeff. He tried to go through the rotators but his pants got stuck on them. Jessica laughed as Jeff struggled to get out of them. When he did he stared at Jessica.

"That so was not funny!"

"Uhhh…yeah it was."

"No it wasn't."

"What do you want me to do? Kiss it to make it feel better?"

"Only if you want to."

Jessica laughed as she turned and started to walk to the paint aisle. Jeff sighed as he followed behind her. It didn't hurt anywhere. But maybe if she did kiss him…Jeff shook his head. It would never happen and he knows that. Soon he stopped short before he ran into Jessica. She stopped at a counter where a lady stepped up to help her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah I'm painting my master bedroom and I need to find a color."

"Do you have one in mind?"

"Yeah. It's right…"

Jessica turned and started to look through Jeff's hair. The lady looked at her like she was crazy. Jeff just stood there, trying to hide the goosebumps she was giving him. Finally she found a color and pulled his hair. Jeff yelped a little. She pulled really hard.

"I want this color! It's a purple. A little dark, but it seems really royal."

"How big is the room?"

"Big? Hell I don't know. Do you have this color?"

"Yes we do. Anything else?"

"Yeah! My living room! I want it to be…this color!"

Jessica grabbed the piece of hair by the purple one. It was a dark green. The lady sighed as she went to the back to find her paint. Jessica dropped Jeff's hair and looked at him. He was looking around the Home Depot. Jessica turned his head so he faced her.

"What?"

Jessica looked at him. His facial hair was really wacky. His hair was somewhat curly with a few braids here and there. How could she ever think about falling for this man? He was so not her type. But she couldn't help but have some attraction toward him. She started to move closer and closer to Jeff. There lips were inches from touching. She was about to connect her lips with hers…

"It's not the exact green you wanted but it's pretty close. Want to see it?"

Jessica backed away and sighed. Jeff's eyes were still closed and his lips still puckered. Jessica took his arm and lightly touched his skin. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She motioned at him to look at the paint. They both looked in. It was a really murky green. Like swamp green with some brown mixed into it. Jeff and Jessica looked up at the lady at the same time.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What? Not good?"

"It looks like shit. No. Take it back. What is the purple like?"

"The same."

"Damn it! When did Home Depot get so shitty? Whatever… I'll just go to Menards. Let's go Jeff."

Jessica took Jeff's hand and pulled him away. Jeff staggered behind her but eventually caught up. As they made their way to Jessica's car Jeff ran ahead and stood in front of the door to the driver's seat. Jessica stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"What do you think your doing?"

"I think I'm gonna drive so give me the keys."

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah. So give them over."

"Fine. I'll give you your dignity back."

Jessica walked over and stopped in front of Jeff. She rummaged through her purse for her keys. She finally got a hold of them. When she looked up Jeff lifted her chin and kissed her. Jessica was a little stunned at first. She wanted to pull away. But at the same time she wanted to stay like forever. Jeff twirled her and leaned her against the car. Jessica put her arms around his neck and pushed her body against his. Soon they both heard the sound of a camera going off. They both looked off to the side and saw some people taking pictures of them. Jessica covered her face as Jeff ran her to the other side, unlocked the door and let her in. Then he ran to the driver's side and got in. He started the car and sped out of the parking lot. He stopped about a mile away from the dirt road their houses were on. He turned the car off and looked over at Jessica. She was looking out the window.

"Well that was aquward. That's never happened…"

"I haven't been in the WWE a week and I'm already gonna be posed as a slut."

"What? No you won't! They don't even know you."

"Yeah well they didn't know Matt Damon's wife either. But they dug deep. God I can't believe this."

"Hey everything will be OK. Trust me."

Jeff turned Jessica's head so he could make eye contact with her. Her eyes looked lighter then before. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. Jeff took his thumb and wiped them away. Jessica smiled a little as she looked at him. Suddenly she found herself leaning into Jeff. Soon their lips touched. Jessica felt like time was standing still. Soon Jeff climbed over the middle and on top of Jessica. Jessica pulled the lever so the seat could go down. As it did Jessica proceeded to pull of Jeff's shirt.

"Dude people can see us."

"You think we can last the 10 minute drive down the dirt road and the 2 minutes trying to find my room? I don't think so."

"True."

And it wasn't true. They wouldn't have been able to last the 10 minutes down the road. At least they lasted long enough to take the small space of the car. And the sex only took 20 minutes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm crawling out my high school hole to update! Sorry for not updating. School started and I have volleyball and ugh! So I will try to update as soon as I can! Please review!**


	5. Finally Crossed The Line

**July 9, 2007**

**Monday Night RAW**

Jessica put the paper and the magazine she was reading down. She sighed as she looked at the newspaper. The picture of her and Jeff kissing outside the Home Depot made headline news on the Cameron Post and couples news in People magazine. Jessica was asking the same question both publications were asking. Was she going out with Jeff Hardy? Well they never really made it official. But the week she was in Cameron she spent an awful lot of time with Jeff. He helped her paint her house and arrange furniture. Plus she cooked the Hardy's every meal. Jessica turned the TV on to the USA network. An old episode of Law and Order was on. Soon Jessica saw Hunter walk up to the buffet table.

"Heyy Jess. How was your first week?"

"It was good. I was nervous but I guess I'm fine now."

"What did you do with your first paycheck?"

"I used half to pay the movers and the other half on decorating my new house."

"Oh where did you move?"

"Cameron. Right next to the Hardy's. Can you believe it?"

"Sounds surreal. Well good luck tonight."

"Thanks Hunter! Say how's the training going?"

"Great. Thank's for asking."

"And your little girl?"

"Fabulous."

Hunter waved goodbye to Jessica before setting off to go find Stephanie. Jessica smiled to herself. She turned her attention to the TV for a while. She wasn't a big fan of Law and Order. But there was nothing else left for her to do.

"Ow ow ow ow Sam let go!"

Jessica turned her attention to whoever said that. She saw Randy Orton being dragged by the ear by some girl. Jessica assumed it was his fiancée Sam. They stopped in front of the buffet table. Sam let go of Randy's ear. Randy rubbed his ear in pain.

"Ahem!"

"Ugh. Jessica I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Yeah why am I sorry Sam?"

"Randall Keith Orton!"

"Fine! For...being an ass I guess."

"Oh. Well it's OK. I found it cute."

"See Sam? Told you it wasn't such a big deal!"

"We're getting married in 3 months! Of course it is!"

"Cool it babe. Now grab something and come join me OK?"

Randy kissed Sam and made his way to find a table. Sam sighed as she picked up a plate and scanned the buffet table. Jessica found this moment weird. Should she apologize to Sam? But what did she do?

"So…congratulations?"

"Thanks. Its hard to keep a hold on him."

"I can tell."

"I think anyone can. Anyways, Randy only speaks highly of you. That's why he got in trouble."

"Oh. Well, that's great. Tell him I say thank you."

"Will do."

Sam carried her plate away and sat down next to Randy. Soon stars were filing in for food. Jessica kept herself distracted as much as she could. She convinced Murdoch to ditch his tobacco, if only for the while. She helped Bobby Lashley pick out the food that was best for his diet. And she let Melina know that one brownie wouldn't kill her. Jessica thought she was done for the night. Now all she had to do was wait for John to come up. But instead she saw Jeff run up to her.

"Dude those articles were so funny!"

"Yeah really har har. Hey have you seen John?"

"Why?"

"Oh I took a rain check last week. I owe him a date."

"Ummm…he's not here."

"He's not? Why?"

"He's in L.A doing Larry King. It's about Benoit and shit. So Vince gave him the night off."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Wait…you owe him a date?"

"Well kind of. Last week he asked me to out to get a drink with him and everyone else. But I couldn't since I had to go down to Cameron. So he gave me a rain check. So I assumed I would give him his date tonight but…"

"Your going out with someone else?"

"What? No I never said that. Wait…what do you mean someone else."

"Well your going out with me."

"Uhhh…no."

Oops. Jessica realized that came off a little too harsh. Jeff stared at Jessica for a while. He sighed and took eight grilled cheeses. As he walked off, Jessica grabbed him by the arm.

"Jeff I didn't mean it that way."

"Then how did you?"

"I meant, how can you assume we're going out?"

"We kissed at Home Depot! We made front page news! Plus we had sex in a car! You can't assume you can have sex with someone and not be together."

"Why not. Happens all the time."

Jessica knew she had crossed the line with that. Jeff got out of Jessica's grasp and walked away. Jessica wanted to run after him. But she couldn't leave her position until the show was over. Paul London and Brian Kendrick walked over and sat at Jeff's table. When they did, Jeff got up and walked away. All Jessica could do was watch him walk away. She felt so bad. But why was she feeling so bad? She didn't want to be with him in the first place! Or…did she?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Awwww poor Jeff! Guess Jessica was a little harsh! I had to re-make this because I forgot John wasn't at this RAW. Oops!**

**Next chapter: Jessica gets a surprise visit from John in Cameron. How will this affect Jessica's and Jeff's friendship? Stay tuned!**


	6. As If It Wasn't Already Hard Enough

**The Next Day-Cameron, NC**

Jessica closed the new issue of WWE magazine and set it down on her coffee table. Rey Mysterio was on the cover. Jessica got up and walked around her house. It felt so weird today. She had seen Jeff today and tried talking to him, but he just ignored her. She felt really bad for what she said. But she didn't know what to do. She thought about it for a while. Jeff was her neighbor. So she decided that she would go over to Jeff's house and apologize to him. Jessica was about to grab her purse until someone rang the doorbell. Jessica looked at her door to see who was standing there. There was John Cena. Jessica looked at him a little shocked. John just laughed and waved. Jessica walked over to the door and opened it.

"John! What are you doing here?"

"Did I surprise you?"

"Totally. But…why are you here?"

You took a rain check last week. And since I wasn't around last night, I'm taking that rain check now."

"Oh. Ummm…wow. It's really sudden."

"I know but I had to see you. I felt horrible for not telling you I wouldn't be there yesterday."

"No problem. By the way, you were great on Larry King last night."

"Thanks. Uhh…can I come in by chance?"

"What? Oh yeah! Sorry!"

Jessica stepped aside to let John in. John walked in and looked around the place. Jessica closed the door and smiled to herself. She felt so much better now that John was here. John sat down on the couch and looked around. Jessica looked through her window to see Jeff heading into his house from the field. Should she still talk to him? Suddenly her phone rang. She walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jess? It's Matt."

Oh god. Just the guy she wanted to hear from. Jeff probably told Matt about what she said and now she was going to get chewed out. She sighed and started talking.

"Matt! Nice to hear from you. What's up?"

"Is my baby bro over there by chance?"

"No he just went into his house. He was outside in the field."

"No wonder he didn't answer the phone. OK just checking."

"OK. Say did Jeff talk to you last night?"

"No…why?"

"Just wondering. But I have to go I have a guest over bye!"

Jessica quickly hung up the phone. She walked back out to the living room where John was sitting. He was looking through the WWE magazine she was reading earlier. Jessica sat down next to him and took the magazine from him.

"I was reading that."

"So? You're done now."

"Fine. So, what is there to do around here?"

"I don't really know. I haven't been around."

"What were you doing last week?"

"Painting. Refurnishing."

"Well I passed this little strip mall on the way here. We can go check it out…if I can find a way there."

"Oh totally I would…"

Jessica was interrupted by seeing Jeff cross his yard over into hers. Jessica gasped as she jumped up from the couch and grabbed her coat.

"What the hell Jess?"

"Uhhh…my neighbor is coming over! I have to…talk to him! Be right in OK?"

Jessica took her keys and walked out her door. She walked out to the end of her drive way to meet Jeff. Jeff stopped in front of her and stared her down. Jessica was actually a little scared.

"Hi?"

"When did you get in?"

"Early this morning. You?"

"A couple hours ago. You alone?"

"Actually…"

"Because I want to make it up to you. I spazzed out last night and I'm really sorry. I shouldn't assume that you were going out with someone or that we were together. So…are you up for it?"

"Well…"

"Jess I remember where it is. Hey rainbow!"

Jessica sighed as she watched the expression on Jeff's face go from happy to angry. John walked over to them and stood next to Jessica. He smiled at Jeff as he put his arm around Jessica.

"I didn't know you lived by Jess. Jess, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was planning on it."

"Mmhmm. So I remember where that strip mall was. I can drive us there."

"Sure I'll be in the car in a sec."

"OK. Nice seeing you Jeff. See you next week."

John kissed Jessica on the cheek before walking off. Jessica looked at Jeff, who was fuming. As soon as John was far enough away, Jessica had to explain everything to Jeff.

"I swear Jeff I didn't know he was coming. I swear he was on my doorstep and…"

"Don't lie to me Jess."

"I'm not! I really didn't know OK? It was a total surprise."

"I said…don't lie."

"Damn it Jeff I'm not! Now just chill! I'm not going out with him OK? He just came here. Trust me."

"I don't know."

"Why are you acting like this Jeff? Why are you…"

"I like you! Is that what you want Jess? Do you want to push me off the cliff? You just did. You cracked me Jess. OK? I like you. Hell I might even love you! And…I don't know what to do to get you!"

"Jeff…if I knew I…"

"No. Don't explain yourself. Go have fun with John. Hope you guys are gonna be happy."

"Jeff…"

But Jeff just walked off back to his house. Jessica stood there, trying not to let any tears fall. Why couldn't she see it? Jeff loved her. And she was hurting him. Jessica ran her fingers through her hair and tried to breathe. But as she did tears fell down her face. She wiped the tears and walked to the car. She stopped mid way and looked at Jeff's house. She wanted so badly to run to him and be with him. He knew her better then anyone she knew. He understood her.

"Jess? Are we going?"

Jessica kept looking at the house. What was stopping her from going? She looked back to the car to see John. When she did he smiled at her. That was what was stopping her. John was stopping her. His smile and his deep blue eyes always pulled her his way. And his voice enticed her. So she wiped her last tear away and smiled at John.

"Yeah. We're going."

Jessica walked over to the passenger side and got in. When she got buckled John smiled at her and started the car.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

Jessica needed to make a choice. She needed to know who she really liked. So she leaned in and kissed John. Soon he started to kiss her back. Jessica really felt something, but it wasn't as much as what she felt with Jeff. Soon she pulled away and smiled at John.

"Nothing."

John smiled back and gave her a quick peck before driving off. As he did Jessica looked at Jeff's house. Jessica never thought it was possible. But it was. Jessica was slowly…but surely…falling for Jeff.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So she finally found out that she likes Jeff! But does she like John? Hmmm…**

**Next chapter: After a long day of shopping, John takes Jessica out to dinner. There, he asks her a very important question. What will Jessica say? And will her feelings for Jeff get in the way? Tune in next time!**


	7. The Wrong Answer

**A/N: So I would update my other stories, but my co-writer keeps throwing bricks at me over AIM because I haven't updated this story in a long time. But I'm working on chappies for I Think I Love My Husband and doing editing for I'll Be There For You. Oh and for IBT4U will be ending this next chappie. Sorry! Enjoy this story though!**

The day was coming to an end as the sun set in North Carolina. John decided to take Jessica out to dinner at some steak house in town. All day Jessica plastered the same smile on for John. But she actually had Jeff on her mind. She hated how they were so much alike. Jeff just got her so well. John wasn't even close to getting her like Jeff did. She knew that she should be with Jeff. It was only right.

But then there was John. She was amazed that he was still single. He could probably get any girl he wanted. All he would have to do was say hi and the girl would be enticed by his deep, yet soft voice, his deep blue eyes and the dimples that appear with his smile. I mean, that's what got Jessica. So if he could have any girl, why did he pick a backstage caterer? What made her so special? John and Jessica made it to the steak house and were seated immediately. Jessica set her bags down beside her with a big thump.

"You did a lot of damage today Jess."

"Well what can I say? Once I get started I can't stop."

"Is that with any situation?"

"John!"

"What? It's funny!"

Jessica laughed at John's humor. Why did he have to have so much charm? She opened her menu and looked at what she could get. Suddenly her menu was slowly bending down. She started to see John smiling as he put her menu down. Then John leaned in and kissed her. At that instant Jessica felt so light. She felt like she was flying on a cloud. Jessica couldn't help but smile as she kissed him back. John pulled away and smiled back.

"So what was that for champ?"

"Just showing you how I feel about you."

"Well can I show you how I feel back?"

"I thought you already did."

"Not even close."

Jessica got up and sat in the chair next to John. Then she went in and gave John a passionate kiss. As she did she felt butterflies in her stomach. She pulled away and smiled. But then she looked at him confused. She saw Jeff's face in place of Johns. Why did she see that? She shook her and she saw John smiling at her.

"I liked that."

"I thought you…"

Jessica was cut off by her phone going off in her pocket. She sighed as she looked at who was calling. It was Jeff. Jessica's eyes grew wide as her heart ached. She took in a deep breath before she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"We need to talk."

"I don't think now's a good time Jeff."

"It's now or never."

Jessica sighed as she looked over at John. He was looking at her confused. She mouthed 'order for me. Be right back' before walking off. As she walked she concentrated on the click-clack of her heels as she walked off to the bathroom. Was she really ready for this?

"What do you want Jeff?"

No, the question was, did she have a choice?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I need to talk to you."

"You already established that. What about?"

"You and John."

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on with us."

"Bull shit Jess. I know you like him. Don't think I hear your conversations with the divas."

"What are you doing eavesdropping on me Jeff?"

"So who do you choose Jess?"

"What do you mean Jeff?"

"Do you choose him or me?"

"For what?"

"To be with. You choose him, our friendship is over. I don't want to be hurting anymore over this Jess. So tell me your choice now."

Now? He expected her to answer now? She can't decide that fast! Hell, it took her an hour to decide what to wear today! Jessica sighed as she ran her fingers through her tangled hair. Jessica felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Is everything OK Jess?"

It was John. God men have the best timing don't they?

"I'll be right there John."

"Oh so you choose him?"

"What? No! Jeff I…"

"No I understand. The ladies always have to go after the 'main eventer.' I see how it is Jess. Your just gonna push our friendship away for him?"

"Jeff I never…"

"No Jess. Forget it. Forget about all of it. Forget about us. I bet you already did."

Before Jessica could answer, Jeff hung up the phone. Jessica tried as hard as she could to hold back any tears she had. She snapped her phone and turned to face John.

"You don't look so good."

"I'm fine John. Just…nothing."

"So would this be a good time to ask you to be my girlfriend?"

Jessica looked at John. She knew she liked Jeff. She wouldn't be able to deny that. She was falling head over heels with that rainbow warrior. But Jeff thought she chose John. But she wouldn't. She would have chosen Jeff. Damn it why didn't she say that!

But Jeff ruined it. For the both of them. John was the man in front of her. He was guy she was destined to be with. She smiled weakly as she gave him a light kiss.

"I would love to."

John smiled as he guided Jessica back to the table. When he wasn't looking, Jessica let some tears fall down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly. Her heart was aching for Jeff. But she had to settle for John. And that's not that bad…right?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So Jessica was going to say yes to Jeff! But he took her "answer" the wrong way! So now she's with John…is she truly happy?**

**Next chapter: It's next week. Matt pays a visit to Jeff and learns what happens. He goes to seek out Jessica and chew her out. But then he learns the truth about her answer. What will Matt do with this information? Tune in next time!**


	8. It's All A Misunderstanding

"Dude you've been moping around this house forever! What's the deal?"

Matt was standing outside Jeff's bedroom door. WWE actually didn't have any house shows this week so some got to go home. But ever since Tuesday night, Jeff had been a wreck; and Matt didn't know why. So Matt wanted some answers. Matt banged on Jeff's door again.

"Jeff come on. Let me in!"

Matt turned the knob to see that the door had been unlocked all this time. He rolled his eyes as he opened the door. The room was pretty much dark. Matt couldn't even see Jeff in the darkness. He walked over to the window and opened the blinds. He found Jeff huddled under his covers. Matt sighed as he sat down next to his baby brother.

"Jeff…what's wrong?"

"She did it. She made the choice. She ended it."

"OK one, who is she? And two, what did she do?"

"Jessica. Jessica did it."

"Jessica? Our kick ass neighbor next door? What did she do?"

Jeff moved slightly to the right. Matt kept sitting on Jeff's bed. What in Gods name did Jessica do? Did she do something to get him like this? Matt shook Jeff to make sure he was alive.

"Earth to Jeff. Wanna tell me what's going on here?"

"Jessica is the reason why I'm like this."

"What happened?"

"I told her to pick. Me or John. She chose John."

"For what? Charades partners?"

Jeff got out of bed and stared at his brother. Matt could see the fire and intensity in his eyes. He also saw sadness and depression. What the hell did Jessica do? Jeff paced the room and ran his fingers through his tangled his hair.

"Love damn it! I told her to either choose John or me to be with! She chose John damn it!"

"John? When did he come in the picture?"

"Before me. He was always there. I thought…I thought she liked me man."

Jeff fell to the bed with a thud. He sighed as he hunched over the side of the bed. By now Matt was furious. He saw the way Jeff and Jessica were around each other. Why would she do something like this to him? Matt got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Woah big bro where are you going?"

"To Jessica's. I'm going to tell her that she made a huge mistake."

"Dude don't do that! She'll totally be turned off!"

"Then what am I supposed to do? Stand back and watch my bro's heart be broken right in front of me? Oh no! I'm doing something about it!"

"Matt…"

But Matt didn't hear him. Matt slammed Jeff's door and stomped down the stairs. Something just had to give about this whole Jessica/Jeff thing. Matt grabbed his coat and walked outside. He stood in his doorway looking at Jessica's house for a while. Earlier this morning he saw someone leave. It must have been John. Matt took in a deep breath before heading over there. He didn't really know what to say when he got to Jessica's house. But he knew that when he got there, he would know.

And Jessica would know exactly what he was talking about.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I still can't believe you Jess. You and John? Match made in heaven!"

Jessica laughed as she set her friend Chantel's plate aside. Jessica met Chantel one of the first days she was down here in Cameron. Since then they had been really tight. Chantel had come over right after John had left. Jessica took Chantel's plate into the kitchen and put it in the sink.

"Seriously though. You and John?"

"Yeah. Isn't it great?"

"Great? It's amazing! You have the hottest man in all of the WWE! What more could you ask for?"

Jessica laughed as she walked back into the living room. She sat down on the couch and looked over at Jeff's house. She wondered how he was doing. She hadn't seen him come out of his house since Tuesday; and Jessica was starting to get worried.

"Why do you keep looking over there? Whose house is it?"

"Jeff Hardy's."

"No…fucking…way! You're kidding!"

"Nope."

"And you could have had him? Wow…what a toughie."

'_Not for me'_ Jessica was thinking. She knew in her heart she loved Jeff with everything she had. But now she was with John. And her feelings for him were starting to grow. She couldn't help but start falling for him too. God why was she such a confusing person? Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Uhhh…Jess?"

Jessica looked over to her door. There stood Matt Hardy. And he didn't look happy. Jessica started to get worried. Jessica stood up to go answer the door. But she stopped herself from moving. Maybe Matt was over to say hi. Jessica smiled as she answered the door.

"Hi!"

"We need to talk. Now."

Jessica closed the door slowly. When it was closed, Matt gave her the worst look ever. That's when Jessica knew that Matt knew.

"What the hell were you thinking? Jeff is full on depressed!"

"Matt I…"

"You pick John over Jeff. How could you! I thought you really liked him! Jeff and I both did!"

"But Matt…"

"But no! You just had to go for the big man huh? Is Jeff not famous enough for ya? Well lemme tell ya…"

"I love Jeff OK? I love him!"

There. Jessica said it. She loved Jeff. Matt looked at her shocked. Jessica sighed as she looked at him. She wiped some loose tears coming down her cheeks. Matt's facial expression softened as he saw those tears.

"Listen Matt. It's all a misunderstanding. I was out to dinner with John when Jeff called. He called and asked me to choose. I was going to say him I really was. But John came over and asked if I would be there. I told him I would and Jeff thought I picked John over Jeff. But I didn't! Jeff Just took it wrong."

"So you love Jeff?"

"Yes! But I can't be with him because I'm with John."

"Wait…you're…dating?"

"Well…I figured Jeff hated me and never wanted to see me again. So when John asked me to be his girlfriend, I said yes."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

That's all anyone could say. Wow described it all well. Jessica could have gone into more detail, but she was too tired of everything. Matt let out a huge breath and looked at Jessica.

"Well…he kind of wants you back."

"Really? He would still take me?"

"Yeah! In fact…come on! He would me happy to see you!"

"Matt…I can't. I'm with John, remember?"

"So? Break up with him! It's that easy!"

"No it's not. Matt…I'm getting feelings for John. My love for Jeff will always be there. But Jeff broke my heart Tuesday. I know John won't. I'm sorry Matt, but that's the way it has to be for now."

Jessica turned and walked back into her house. She ignored the fact that Matt was still standing outside. She sighed as she walked back over to Chantel, who was reading a magazine. Chantel put the magazine down when she saw Jessica come over.

"Everything OK Jess?"

"Yeah. It was just…a misunderstanding."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok I totally didn't notice that the last time I updated was 11-11! I'm so sorry!**

**Next chapter: It's next RAW, and Jessica bumps into Jeff. As Jeff starts to doubt her, Jessica finally tells about her feelings for him. But a certain someone over hears her. How will he or she use that information to get what he or she wants? Tune in next time!**


	9. All For Love

**July 16, 2007**

"Aww Jess! Are you serious?"

Jessica nodded at Mickie James. Mickie had become a close friend of hers since she started this job. Jessica told her what had happened last week with John and Jeff.

"I can't believe it. Darling I feel so bad for you!"

"No need. I brought this on myself. I need to fix it somehow."

"So is it like…weird between you two now?"

"Totally. I see him like every day in Cameron and it's just so…"

"Hey baby."

John came up behind Jessica and wrapped his arms around her. Jessica smiled up at John as she kissed him. Then when John wasn't looking she mouthed 'I'll take care of it' to Mickie. Mickie nodded as she walked off with a plate of food.

"I missed you this week after I left your place."

"Well maybe you should have stayed longer."

"I would have if I didn't have to do an appearance. You should have come with me."

"Maybe I should have…"

"OK you two break it up. No flirting while on duty Jess."

John unwrapped his arms as Linda McMahon walked up to catering. Linda smiled at the pair as John slipped away to the front of the table. Jessica could feel herself blush as she brushed off some imaginary dust.

"Sorry Mrs. McMahon."

"Don't worry dear. I'm just giving you a hard time. John, Vince needs to see you in his office."

"OK Linda. Bye sweetie."

John leaned over the table and gave Jessica a light kiss on the lips. As John left Jessica couldn't help but smile. She felt like she was back in high school all over again. Her and John were like the couple in high school that was all cutesy with each other. Jessica looked back at Linda and blushed again.

"I'm sorry…"

"No worries. So…you and John huh? How did that happen?"

"It's a long and complicated story Mrs. McMahon…"

"Doesn't matter. I'm just happy John found a good woman. I see him coming in here with blonde bimbos who don't know anything. At least you have a good head on your shoulders. Now if only Jeff would find a good woman…who was that one girl he was with? Oh her name was in some paper…no matter. Work hard darling."

Jessica waved goodbye to Linda as she walked away. Once she was gone Jessica sat down in her chair. What did she mean about Jeff finding a good woman? Thank god that Linda didn't recognize her from the paper. If she did…

"Jessica."

Jessica snapped her head up to find Jeff standing there with a plate in hand. Jessica sprang up as she tried to keep her composure. Jeff was scanning the buffet table when he finally found his grilled cheese. He took 5 and put them on his plate. Then he walked off with out a word.

Jessica had it! She had it with the silence between the two. She had it with the aquward moments between the two of them. Jessica was going to do something about it. Jessica took off her white coat and put it over her chair. She left her booth and ran off to find Jeff. She was going to end this once and for all.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Jessica was running around for what seemed like forever when she finally saw Jeff sitting on a crate eating his grilled cheese. Jessica sighed as she watched him eat for a while. How could she do something so stupid? Jessica sighed as she walked up to Jeff. Jeff saw her and put his grilled cheese down on his plate.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Jeff we need to talk."

"Go talk to your boyfriend. I don't wanna talk to you."

"Then let me talk! Jeff…"

"I don't want…"

"JEFF SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!"

Jeff looked at Jessica in amazement. Jessica let out some air and sighed. She never blew up like that before. But Jessica was just so aggravated. Jessica calmed down and started to talk again.

"Jeff listen. That night when you called…I never meant to pick John over you. He showed up and I told him to wait. You thought I picked him. But I wasn't going to. Jeff I was going to pick you. Jeff I love you. I always have and always will. There. I'm done."

Jessica turned and started to walk away. She said what she needed to say. Jeff could do whatever he wanted to do with it. Suddenly Jessica was spun around and faced the rainbow haired warrior. Then Jeff kissed her. Jessica was taken back by the kiss. But she was so happy that he kissed her. She missed everything about him. So she kissed him back with everything she had. Soon he broke apart and took her head into his hands.

"I was so afraid you didn't love me."

"Of course I do."

"What are you going to do about John?"

"I'm going to end it as soon as I can. Then we can be together."

"OK. I love you."

Jeff kissed her once more before he rushed Jessica away. Jessica smiled as she walked back to her booth. She knew she had to break up with John. The sooner she would, the better things would be.

"Awwww how sweet. But aren't you cheating on John now?"

Jessica froze. Who said that? Jessica turned slowly to face the mystery person. She turned only to find…

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Shane?"

"Surprised? So am I. And all this time I thought you loved John."

"What are you doing listening to my conversations?"

"I knew something juicy would happen. It would be a shame if John found out what happened…"

Shane flashed Jessica his infamous smirk. Jessica just scowled at him. She didn't think that Shane was that bad of a person. She just thought that he was evil for his character. Never did she think this was how he was in real life.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would. Just to see him blow up in your face. What an amazing sight. Unless…"

"What are you thinking about?"

"You could always do something for me. If you do, I will never tell a soul about what I just saw."

"And what exactly would that be?"

"I'm looking for an assistant. I'm coming back on TV and I need an assistant to do my bidding. That means whatever I want to do. Whether that be to get me coffee or wrestle for me…"

"You expect me to wrestle for you?!"

"If you don't, poor little Johnny gets his heart broken by the wrong person."

Jessica looked at Shane. He was really enjoying this. He enjoyed seeing people in pain or in fear. Jessica sighed. She didn't want to be Shane's little pet. If she could she would slap that silly smirk off his face. But Shane held important information. If she slipped up John would find out about her and Jeff.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Good. You'll start tonight. So go back to working. At 7:55 I need you by the curtain. We'll have some fun tonight."

Shane winked at her as he walked off. Jessica was basically fuming. As soon as he was gone, Jessica screamed and stomped her feet. OK sure it was childish. But Shane was blackmailing her! Shane had no right to do that! Jessica walked back to the buffet table and apologized to the long line of stars waiting for her. She put her jacket back on and went back to work. Jessica looked at the clock. 7:00. 55 more minutes until she became Shane's pet. And she was doing all this for love.


	10. Set Up

It was 7:55 and Jessica was standing by the curtain waiting for Shane. Sure she was on time but he wasn't. Just because he was the boss's son didn't mean he could do whatever he pleased. But according to Shane that's exactly what it meant. Jessica sighed as she looked up at the clock. 7:57. Shane was two minutes late. Jessica folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot. She felt so uncomfortable standing there. At 7:20 someone came by to help Jessica into wardrobe. She was wearing light denim ripped jeans and a 'Shane-O-Mac' jersey. Her hair was in slight curls that hugged her face.

"Well don't you look lovely."

Jessica snarled as she turned around to face Shane. Shane smiled as he stood next to Jessica at the curtain. Jessica rolled her eyes and sighed. Shane just looked ahead at the curtain.

"Well aren't we full of joy tonight?"

"I am going to tell John. Then this will be over."

"Oh? You think this is temporary? How would it look if I had an assistant for one night? Oh no darling you got it all wrong. You see, you are my official assistant until I go off TV again."

"What? You didn't say that! You said it was temporary!"

"No. I said that in order for me to keep your secret you would have to be my assistant. I never said for how long though."

Jessica looked at Shane shocked. He was right. Jessica had fallen right into Shane's well thought out trap. Jessica opened her mouth to protest, but RAW's music was starting. A smile spread across Shane's face. Jessica closed her mouth and did all she could to stop any tear from escaping.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Good."

Shane smiled as his theme music started to play. A chorus of boo's carried through the arena. Shane smoothed out his suit and looked at Jessica.

"Just follow behind me. And look a little miserable."

"That won't be hard."

Shane scowled as he started to walk out. Jessica sighed as she followed him. This was going to be the worst night of her life. But little did she know that it was about to get worse…

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**In the ring**

"Well I'm so glad to see that your happy for my return!"

The crowd booed as some cheered. Jessica looked around the ring. It was bigger then she would have thought. And the lights were too damn bright. No wonder Dave always wore sunglasses out to the ring. Jessica felt so out of place in the ring. She wanted to jump over the barricade and run away. But she knew if she would Shane would tell the whole world what happened.

"If your wondering who this woman next to me is, she is my assistant Jessica. Why don't you give her a great welcome huh?"

The crowd booed at her. She looked around and smiled weakly. But Jessica was actually shocked. Why would the crowd boo her? Just because she was with Shane?

"I've noticed that RAW needs a general manager. I only thought that it would be fit for me to take the position. So you are now looking at the new GM of RAW!"

Shane did his little shuffle in the ring. The boo's were even louder then before. Then a chant of 'You suck!' echoed through the whole arena. Shane just smiled at the whole crowd.

"As for my first order of business…I would like to call John Cena out to the ring!"

Jessica turned around and looked at Shane shocked. She should have known he would call John out!

"You sneaky little bastard!"

"You said you would tell him! Why not now?"

John's music played as he walked down the ramp a little confused. He moved his belt up to his shoulder. When he saw Jessica in the ring, he was even more confused. He climbed into the ring and faced Shane. Jessica cowered behind Shane. John grabbed a mic and looked at Shane.

"What is this all about?"

"I understand you and my assistant have a little something going on between you."

Jessica stepped out and looked at Shane shocked. Why would he do this? He was such a sneaky little bastard! An evil one at that too! John looked at Shane and smiled.

"Well yeah. We're sorta dating you know."

John took Jessica's hand and pulled her into him. Jessica smiled sweetly as Shane smiled on. Then Jessica's smile faded. What did he have up his sleeve now?

"How long have you been together?"

"I don't know…a week? Maybe two tops."

"And how is that going for you two?"

"Great!"

"As far as you know…"

Jessica scowled at Shane. Enough was enough. She grabbed John's mic from him. It was her time to talk.

"Shane if your going to what I think your going to do…"

"Oh you do? Maybe you want to tell John then."

Jessica narrowed her eyes at Shane. John got another mic and turned Jessica around.

"What is he talking about?"

"I'll tell you later…"

"No Jess tell him now. You are my assistant anyway…"

"When did you become his assistant?"

"It's a long story…"

"But I can always some it up for you Jess."

Jessica snarled as she looked back at Shane. He did have a way at winning at things. John grabbed Jessica's arm and looked at her.

"Jessica, tell me."

"I…I…"

Jessica didn't have any time to finish. Suddenly a blur of colors flew past her and hit John. Someone was on top of John. It took a while to figure out that it was Jeff who was on top of John. Jessica stood there shocked while Shane was just smiling. Jeff got off John and looked at Jessica. Then Jeff kissed her. Jessica was really surprised. What the hell was all this? Jeff pulled away and took John's mic. John was looking at Jeff in shock.

"Does that explain your answer Champ?"

Jessica's mouth dropped. Jeff dropped the mic and got out of the ring. John stood up. Then he slowly turned to Jessica. She could see the anger build up inside him. Then Jessica looked at Shane. Then she figured it out.

It was planned all along.

It was so obvious now. Jeff knew that if he was cold toward Jessica then she would follow him. And he was right. And Shane had made some sort of deal with him. SO that's why he had been standing there. He was there all along. Jessica looked at John with pleading eyes.

"John please…"

"No. I get it now."

"John I was going to tell you tonight! Just not this way…"

John waved Jessica off as he climbed through the ropes and walked up the ramp. Jessica tried to go after him but Shane grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Jessica looked into his eyes. It looked like he was possessed. Jessica could feel tears form in her eyes.

"That's the price of love Jess."

Jessica couldn't take it anymore. She had been publicly humiliated on live television. So she raised her hand and slapped Shane hard. The crowd yelled in agreement with Jessica. Jessica stared at Shane through tear filled eyes. Then she climbed out of the ring and walked up the ramp. When she reached the back stage she leaned against the wall. She let the tears fall freely down her cheeks. What had she done to get into this mess? What could she do first? Should she apologize to John first or go chew Jeff out? That choice was easy when John passed right in front of Jessica. Jessica had to make everything right. Even if it hurt her.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Eek! Shane is a very evil guy! And why would Jeff do such a thing? Please review! Sorry for the lack of updates!**

**Next chapter: Jessica tries to apologize to John and chews out Jeff. Who will she be with? Tune in next time!**


	11. What Goes Around Comes Around

**A/N: Yes this is the author formally known as cenagirl5421. I just wanted to try something new with my pen name!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Jessica was fuming once she made it backstage. She saw everyone looking at her. She growled as she pushed past everyone. How could Shane and Jeff set her up like that? Well…she expected it from Shane. But Jeff? She would have never dreamed of Jeff doing something like this. Jessica stopped walking to think. Who should she go talk to first? Should she go confront Jeff about what he did? Or explain to John the truth about her and Jeff? Jessica's question was answered when she saw the Intercontential champion walk in the hall in front of her. Jessica narrowed her eyes and ran toward Jeff. She walked fast behind him until she caught up with him. She saw a camera man standing by a crate playing with his camera. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Follow me. Your gonna want to get this."

The camera man smiled as Jessica started following Jeff again. The camera man followed her while getting his camera ready. Soon Jessica was close enough to Jeff to touch him. She looked behind her to see the camera man give her a thumbs up. She was live and on TV. She grabbed Jeff's hair and slammed him against the wall. When Jeff saw who did that, his eyes grew wide.

"What the hell Jeff! What was that out there? Why the hell did you set me up? I would never think you would ever stoop to Shane's level!"

"Jessica please…"

"Please what? Let you explain? I'm done listening to you Jeff!"

"Jessica I can really explain!"

"You have 5 seconds before I beat you senseless."

"You and John were getting to me! Jess I love you so much! So when Shane came to me with an offer I couldn't resist. I want you to me mine Jessica. Is that too much to ask?"

Jessica looked into Jeff's eyes. He seemed to be blocking his emotions. His face was impossible to read to see what he was feeling of thinking. Jessica noticed that she was still pinning Jeff up against the wall. Despite seeing Jeff's sincerity, Jessica was still mad over what happened. Jessica got close to Jeff's face and looked at him.

"It is too much to ask. You know why? Because as of now…we are NOTHING."

Jessica let go of Jeff and walked off quickly. She knew that her cold words must have stung Jeff badly. But he deserved it. Whether he loved her or not, he still had no reason to sabotage her like that. As soon as she felt like she was out of harm's way, Jessica leaned against the wall and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Now she had to go find John and explain everything to him. But what could she possibly say to him?

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Jessica had been walking the halls for what seemed like an hour to her. She looked up at a wall clock close to her. Wow, it had been an hour. Realizing how much time had actually passed by, her stomach rumbled. She was sure hungry. And she really had to pee. But she had to find John before she could really do anything. Jessica stopped to rest and take a breath.

"Back stabbing can really make someone tired."

Jessica knew she could recognize that voice anywhere. Jessica looked to her left to see John standing there. Jessica felt both relief and nervousness. She was nervous because she was worried John would treat her the way she treated Jeff. But she was relieved because she could stop running around the arena like a mad man looking for him.

"John can you please let me explain?"

"I don't know if I want to hear what you have to say."

"Give me one minute. That's all I ask for."

"Fine you have a minute."

"I was going to tell you about my history with Jeff tonight I really was. But Shane decided to be a jack ass and aired my dirty laundry on live TV. It's true I do love Jeff. But right now I don't know if I do. But I do know that I still have feelings for you. And if you give me another chance…"

"Minute's up. Well that was fun."

John started to walk off down the hall. Jessica's jaw dropped to the floor. Was he seriously being this rude? Jessica wasn't going to take this. The same rage she had an hour ago rose in her once again.

"Hey! I'm not finished with you!"

John stopped and turned around. He walked toward Jessica and stopped inches from her face. The diamonds from his belt glistened in the light.

"We are done when I say we're done."

"You're just being a little pansy ass!"

"How am I? You kissed Jeff…"

"He kissed me you jack ass!"

"You know what? I'm not gonna take this! I say we're done! Done with this conversation and done with us!"

Jessica stood there in shock. He really couldn't mean that…could he? John sighed as he turned and walked away slowly. Jessica's heart started to beat faster and faster. No…he couldn't be serious.

"John! JOHN!"

But all she heard were John's footsteps walking away from her and her voice echoing through the empty halls. Jessica leaned against the wall taking in the last hour of her life. She had "dumped" Jeff on live TV. But now John had dumped her for real. Here she thought she was on the top of the world. But she was just pushed off and was falling fast.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**I'm sorry for lack of updates! I just got a new job so I'll be gone for a while. Please review and check out my new one shot 'It's Not Over.'**

**Next chapter: It's the next week at RAW. Jessica decides that she needs to apologize to Jeff and she turns to an unlikely star for help. Who is it? Tune in next time!**


	12. On The Hunt

**July 23, 2007**

Jessica was sitting in one of the empty seats in the arena. It was eleven o'clock; Jessica usually came to the arena at four. What made her come in so early? All last week Jessica had been going stir crazy after what happened. She got so confused that she didn't even stay in her house in North Carolina. Instead she stayed at her friend Chantel's house the whole week. Of course Chantel was of no help. Chantel had a crush on Jeff ever since he debuted in the WWE. But still…why was she still here early?

Jeff always came in early.

Jessica was watching him practice in the empty ring from the high bleachers. She sulked down so Jeff wouldn't see her. She had been watching Jeff for the past hour. When he moved it was like art. If he didn't like a way he did a move, he would adjust it until he thought it was perfect. Just watching him in the ring made Jessica miss him even more. Jessica sighed as she got up and made her way out of her seat slowly. She walked down the steep stairs to the main level. She decided that she needed to apologize to Jeff about what happened last week. Jessica jumped over one of the barriers and leaned against. Jeff was up on a top turnbuckle about to do his Swanton Bomb. Jeff looked over and saw Jessica. Jessica saw his smile fade to anger. He jumped down to the mat and grabbed his things. He climbed between the ropes and started to walk up the ramp.

"Jeff wait!"

Jessica started to run toward Jeff. Jeff slowed his pace and turned around. Once Jessica reached him she sighed. Coming down here and apologizing to Jeff face to face made more sense in her head.

"Jeff I need to talk to you…"

"Why should I listen to you? Give me a good reason."

"I…"

"I won't give you the time of day. Not after what you did."

"What about what you did?! Going behind my back and planning something with Shane!"

"I know what I did and I regret it! But I thought we could make it through anything Jess! ANYTHING! I really thought…why am I telling you this?"

Jeff started to walk away but Jessica grabbed his arm. As he turned Jessica could see how much her public break up really hit him. He let go of her grip slightly on Jeff's arm.

"Tell me Jeff."

"I've been with a lot of girls. I've only thought some would be the one for me. But then I meet you and…you beat out all of them. Jessica I loved you more then any other girl I was ever with. I really thought I could be with you forever."

"But Jeff…"

"I wanted to ask you to marry me. I even drove out to the ring store. But I chickened out and turned around. I thought it was too soon to ask you. I guess it was a good thing I didn't. I love you Jessica. But you broke my heart."

Jessica slowly let go of her grip on Jeff's arm. Jeff turned around and ran up the ramp. Jessica couldn't believe what she had just heard. She never knew that Jeff really loved her that much. Jessica looked up to the lights of the arena. She tried so hard to keep her tears in. But all she could do is let them fall slowly from her cheeks.

She needed to show him that she truly loved him back. She needed him to know that he was the only one for her. He needed to know that without him Jessica couldn't function. But she needed to know how she could do that. She needed to know just how to show all that. Only one person's name popped into her head. Jessica ran up the ramp and searched the halls for the person's locker room. When she found it she pounded on the door. When he opened the door Jessica saw his eyes move up and down looking at her. Jessica could see his gum in the corner of his mouth as he smiled at her.

"How can I help you?"

"I need your help Ken. And you're the only guy I can think of for this."

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"So let me get this straight. You messed up with Hardy big time and you want me to help you apologize to him."

"Yeah."

"And just why did you think of me? There are plenty of guys better at this then me. Go to Randy. He apologizes to his fiancée like every day."

"Listen. I hear all the guys that go through the line talk about how you give the best advice. So will you please help me?"

"What do I get in return?"

"Unlimited supply of cheese cake."

"…Deal!"

Jessica couldn't help but smile. Originally the rules of her company were that every customer could only have 2 desserts maximum. Ken was obsessed with their cheese cake. He would try to come up and get a third piece. Ken got up and started to pace his room. Jessica sat on the couch and looked at him. Ken looked at her and sighed.

"Well you could help! I don't know this man's whole life story!"

"What makes you think I do?!"

"Just think of something he loves!"

"Ummm…he loves to make art out of like scrap metal…"

"Unless you're anyway artistic my idea won't work."

"I failed art."

"Okay then! Next fact!"

"Ummm…he loves grilled cheese…"

"THAT'S IT!"

Ken yelled so loud that it scared Jessica. Jessica noticed that Ken's gum fell to the floor. Ken looked at his gum on the ground like it was a dead person in the street. Then he just shrugged it off and stuck another piece in his mouth. Jessica finally realized how his teeth got so white.

"Do something with grilled cheese!"

"Like what?"

"Like…engrave messages in them! So then next week when he comes to eat there will be this big thing of grilled cheese!"

"Next week?! No I have to do it as soon as possible!"

"Then this week! Damn don't get all snippy!"

"Sorry. What do I say in them?"

"Put in like 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you' and all that shit. Add in some stuff that you know Jeff will like too. Song lyrics, stuff about forgiveness…"

"Okay that's great and all but I don't think grilled cheese will win him over."

"What else do you expect from me?"

"Another idea!"

"I only agreed to one idea!"

"Fine. Unlimited cheese cake for the whole year."

"Now we're talking!"

Jessica sighed as she rested her head on her hand. She would be lucky if she didn't get fired over this. Ken pulled up a chair and sat across from her. Jessica couldn't really tell if he was thinking or not. Suddenly Ken stood up so quick the chair behind him tipped over.

"Treasure hunt!"

"What? Ken we aren't little kids anymore."

"No! Hear me out! Do you remember your first date with Jeff?"

"It wasn't a date…"

"Well the first day you spent the day with him."

"Yeah."

"Okay! So send him on a hunt! Leave him clues to lead him to the next clue. Start in the morning with a clue in his room. That clue will lead him to his next spot which would be…"

"My house."

"Right! Then that clue will lead him to the next spot! And so on and so forth! Then by the time the whole thing is over it will lead him back to his house where you will be begging for forgiveness."

"And the clues can be on grilled cheese!"

"Exactly!"

"Thank you so much Ken! You helped me out so much!"

Jessica hugged Jessica tight and ran out of the room. Ken laughed as he watched Jessica run down the hall. She was so in love; he could tell. Ken smiled to himself as he closed his door and fell to the couch. The guy he shared his room with walked out of the bathroom drying his hair.

"Who was that?"

"One of the divas."

"What did they want?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jeffery I am!"

Jeff sighed as she slammed the bathroom door shut. Ken couldn't help but laugh to himself. This was going to be funny to see.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**I hoped you guys liked it! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever!**

**Next chapter: The hunt starts! Jeff wakes up to find his first clue. What does he make of it? Tune in next time!**


	13. First Clue:Time To Play The Game

**The Next Day-Six O'Clock A.M**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Jeff groaned as his hand hit the snooze button hard on the top of his alarm clock. His pulled the covers over his head again to block out any light trying to get though. He really didn't want to wake up today. He had nothing to do; why should he get up because his alarm clock told him to?

"_GOOOOOOOD Morning North Carolina! We are starting today off with an amazing amount of sunshine! So time to open your shades and see what the…"_

Jeff grunted as he unplugged his clock. He forgot about the double alarm. Well, he might as well get up anyway. Jeff slowly swung his feet over the edge of the bed and yawned. He stretched his arms as high as he could. Suddenly…he caught a whiff of something.

It smelt like…grilled cheese…

Jeff's eyes shot open as he took in another smell. Yep, it was grilled cheese. But what was the smell doing in here? Jeff walked slowly to his window and pulled his shades open. He scanned his room quickly until his eyes landed on the desk next to his bed.

On the desk…on a plate…was one grilled cheese.

Jeff looked at the grilled cheese confused and scratched his head. What was grilled cheese doing in his room? He walked slowly toward it like it was going to jump at him or something. There was a piece of paper with 'Good morning Jeff' scribbled on it. Jeff looked closer at the grilled cheese. There was something written on it. Jeff lifted up the plate to get a better look.

_Hello Jeff, that is your name_

_Are you ready for a little game?_

_For a little hunt around this town_

_First let me tell you what's going down_

_On each grilled cheese there will be a clue_

_From your one and only you-know who_

Jeff looked at the grilled cheese once more. He rotated the plate as if to get another hint. Who was 'you-know-who?' Jeff noticed that there was a little arrow on the grilled cheese. He flipped it over to see more writing.

_Clue number One:_

_Open your shades_

_Look past the art you made_

_Let's see what you can do _

_To find clue number two_

Jeff ran across his room and looked out his window. He looked past the big statue he made a long time ago. What he saw was the entry way to Jessica's door. Out there he saw another plate of grilled cheese. He looked down at the one in his hand. What the hell was this all about? Jeff got some clothes on and rushed downstairs with the grilled cheese. Matt was sitting on the couch reading some book. Jeff threw the grilled cheese in the middle of the book.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"It's not for you to eat you ass. Look at it!"

Matt flopped the grilled cheese back and forth. He shrugged and handed it back to Jeff. He looked at his book and sighed.

"Someone wants you to play a game."

"But who?!"

"I don't know. But go along with it."

"Why?"

"Just do it dude. It'll be fun."

"Fine. I'll see you…whenever."

Jeff huffed as he walked out his door. Matt looked out the window to make sure he was gone. Once he was sure, he motioned for Jessica to come out of the kitchen.

"I can't believe how dumb he is."

"Well it is six in the morning."

"I know. How much time do you think I have to get to the Home Depot before he does?"

"A while. Judging by your next clue, he'll be there for a long time."

"Right. I'll call you when I'm done there. Then we can set up for what we'll do here."

"Gotcha."

"Thanks for your help Matt. I appreciate it."

Matt nodded as Jessica snuck out the back to her car. Matt sighed as he watched the two people go different ways. He closed his book and looked at Jeff. He was about to approach the entry way. Matt looked over at Jessica. She was driving off in the fields to a back road. He laughed as he got up and locked the door. Jeff had a long day ahead of him. But it would all pay off in the end.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**I'm sorry of the rhymes are really lame! It's like midnight here right now…please review!**

**Next chapter: Jeff finds his second clue. What will it be? Where will it lead him? Stay tuned!**


	14. Second Clue: Take The Time To Realize

Jeff walked across his lawn, zipping up his jacket as he walked

Jeff walked across his lawn, zipping up his jacket as he walked. It was a little cold for him. That and he still wasn't fully awake. He was so tempted to take a hug bite out the grilled cheese in his hand. But me night need the clue for future reference. He stopped next to one of the statues and leaned against it. He lifted his hand to his forehead to shade his eyes.

He looked over to Jessica's yard to see a plate with a cover over it. It must have been the grilled cheese with another clue. Jeff sighed as he walked over to her yard. Why was the grilled cheese in her yard anyway? He didn't want to really think yet as he approached the grilled cheese. He lifted the cover and picked up the grilled cheese. On the front was the next clue.

_A congrats is in order to you_

_For you have found the next clue_

_The next one might be a little tough_

_But you've seen and handled enough_

Jeff looked at the grilled cheese and scratched his head. He was totally and utterly confused. It was seriously too early for this. He turned the grilled cheese over to see the actual clue.

_You should know who this is by now you know_

_Looks like you can chase your own rainbow_

_To a local Depot_

Jeff stared at the clue. He did not understand it at all. Maybe if he tried breaking it down line by line. The first one was pretty easy. But he didn't know who it was yet!

'Looks like you can chase your own rainbow.' What did this mean? Did it have to do with his hair? Jeff took a piece of his hair and looked at it. It was the color of one of Jessica's walls that they picked out at Home Depot.

Wait a second…

'Looks like you can chase your own rainbow…'

_Jessica ran down the stairs to see Jeff standing in the doorway. Jessica opened the door and smiled._

"_Rainbow finally decides to come out of the clouds."_

"_What's with calling me rainbow?"_

"_What? I can't give you a little nick name?"_

Jessica! The person doing all this was Jessica! It made perfect sense! Hell this grilled cheese was on her lawn. Jeff smacked himself in the head for being so stupid. But why would Jessica go through all this trouble just for him? Where would the next clue be?

'To a local Depot…'

"_I want this color! It's a purple. A little dark, but it seems really royal."_

"_How big is the room?"_

"_Big? Hell I don't know. Do you have this color?"_

"_Yes we do. Anything else?"_

"_Yeah! My living room! I want it to be…this color!"_

_Jessica grabbed the piece of hair by the purple one. It was a dark green. The lady sighed as she went to the back to find her paint. Jessica dropped Jeff's hair and looked at him. He was looking around the Home Depot. Jessica turned his head so he faced her._

It was at Home Depot! God it was so simple! Jeff threw the grilled cheese back on the plate and paced for a few seconds. He took out his phone and called Matt.

"Dude I can totally see you!"

"Whatever. Dude Jessica is doing this!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah! But why would she do this?"

"I'm sure you know man…"

"Well…we did get into a fight last night…but why would she do this? Does she think she can win me over again with some god damn treasure hunt? And with grilled cheese none the less!"

"Well is it working?"

"…I don't know! I'm gonna go."

Jeff hung up his phone and huffed. He grabbed the grilled cheese and walked over to his car. He unlocked it and got in. He set the grilled cheese in the seat next to him. He stared ahead as his mind raced a mile a minute. Jessica really wanted to make it work. Otherwise she wouldn't have gone through all this work for him. Jeff started up his car and headed out to Home Depot. This was just going to be a long day.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Sorry if the next few chappies are short! I'm totally drained. But please review!**

**Next chapter: Jeff shows up at Home Depot for his next clue. But it's not just grilled cheese. What else is it? Keep reading!**


	15. Third Clue: The Truth Is Nice To Hear

Home Depot: 8:00 A

**Home Depot: 8:00 A.M**

Jeff got out of his cart and slammed his door. He put the grilled cheeses in the two coat pockets on his left and right side. He took one last bite of his breakfast burrito and threw it in the trash at the entrance of the store. Jeff walked through the sliding doors and stood in the middle of the entryway.

Every memory he had of the day him and Jessica went to Home Depot flooded his memory. He turned his head to the ceiling fans and remembered when he stood atop one of the ladders and teased Jessica that he would flip off it. He looked straight into the glass door department and remembered when Jessica would push Jeff into the doors and close them on him. He finally turned his head to the right to face the paint center. It was almost as he could feel the tugging of Jessica pulling on his hair to show the lady the colors she wanted. Jeff sighed as he walked slowly over to the lady standing behind a table.

"Hello sir how may I help you?"

"I'm kind of on a hunt here."

"For a paint color? That's a different way to word it."

"Not for a paint color. For something else."

"What are you looking for?"

"Do you happen to have a grilled cheese anywhere for me?"

The lady looked at Jeff like he was crazy. It took a while for Jeff to realize that she had no clue what he was talking about. For all he knew she probably thought he was high or drunk or something. Jeff sighed as he ran his fingers through his multi colored hair.

"No sir, I don't have a grilled cheese for you…"

"I'm sorry. I was sent on some hunt thing starting this morning and a clue led me here."

"I'm sure it's important…"

"Have you seen anyone around here with a…."

Suddenly Jeff smelled something all too familiar to him. Jeff turned around slowly to see the outline of someone holding his grilled cheese. They were in the shadows of the tile and carpentry aisle.

"Dude you better get this away from me before I eat the damn thing."

Jeff stared at the figure as it slowly moved out of the shadow. Jeff noticed that his shoes were the first to show. He looked down at them to see if he could recognize them. They were black and white Nikes with wrist bands on them. The moment Jeff saw those shoes he froze. Slowly he looked up at the man face to face.

John Cena was in front of him holding his grilled cheese.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"What are you…"

"Jessica asked me to come here and help her with this."

"Why would she…"

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Just read your damn clue and you can leave."

"Dude just tell me first."

John sighed as he looked down at the grilled cheese. Jeff was still utterly confused about why John was doing standing in front of him. Weren't Jessica and John avoiding each other? Last time he checked they weren't on speaking terms.

"Jessica spent some time to talk to me about you and her."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she loved you. That she would always love you and that she would never change her mind. She never meant to hurt you or me and wanted to make things right between the both of us. But it's you she wants…not me.

"And somehow I knew that all along. When we were together and anywhere near you I would see the way she looked at you. Or the way she talked about you or how she reacted when your name would come up. Her face would lighten up and a smile would spread across her face. I kept telling myself that she would fall for me and I was so determined to take her away from you. But last night I realized that you will always be the one for her. And I wanna help and make sure that she can finally be happy."

Jeff stared at John as he tried to take this all in. Jessica really did love him all along. She never did stop loving him. And she even gathered up the courage to talk to John about helping her win another guy besides him. Jeff noticed that John was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"That was…deep."

"Never really happens. Take advantage of it."

"Can I have my grilled cheese now?"

John handed Jeff his grilled cheese. Jeff took it slowly from John's hands. He turned it over in his hands for a while. Then he looked at the message on the front.

_Are you as surprised as I?_

_Look at the next clue and give it a try._

Jeff looked up from the grilled cheese to ask John a question. But when he looked up, John was gone. He looked around to see if he had just walked away for a while. But John seemed to have up and left. Jeff sighed as he turned the grilled cheese over and looked at the other side.

_Remember that loaf of bread I bought?_

_It was at the place where you like to be deep in thought._

Jeff looked at the short clue once again. Did Jessica ever buy a loaf of bread? Jeff closed his eyes and though for a while. After a few minutes his eyes flew open. She did! It was the last night before they went back on the road. She had to get bread from somewhere to make garlic bread. But where was it? A place he liked to be deep in thought…

The café down on 85th street.

Jeff loved going there. He would always get the table farthest away from all the people. It was the usually the small round table on the balcony in the corner. He could sit there for hours and just think about everything. He would think about his life, the WWE, his family, and anything else he could. Sometimes he would just sit there and think about nothing. Jeff walked out of Home Depot and back in his car. The café was about twenty minutes away, and he really had to pee. He sped out of the parking lot and out of Home Depot. He needed to finish this hunt and fast.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Were you expecting John to be there? Certainly surprised Jeff for sure! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Jeff goes to the café to be greeted by someone else. Who could it be? Keep reading!**


	16. Fourth Clue: It's Always Worth A Try

A/N: Me so sorry

**A/N: Me so sorry! I had to work all week 4-8! EEK! But here's the new chappie. And check my new story Song Stories. In fact…do it after you read this chappie!!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Green Ridge Café-10:30 A.M**

Jeff pulled into the parking lot of the café and turned the car off. He stopped at home for a while so he could pee and take a quick nap. Now it was 10:30; way to early for him. Usually he would still be sleeping by now. Jeff wondered how many clues he could possibly have left. He put the grilled cheese (which were now in sandwich bags so they wouldn't get dirty; Jeff had a very dirty car) in the back seat so he wouldn't have to carry them around. He got out of his car and locked the doors. He was about to go into the café before his phone started to ring. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

_Matt Mobile._

Jeff groaned as he looked at the caller ID again. He was just home a minute ago. What could Matt possibly want now? Jeff rolled his eyes as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"How's that hunt buddy?"

"Sucks ass. I'm at the café on 85th."

"Hey I love that place! Pick up some bread while you're at it."

"I'm not here for a damn errand."

"You are now. Get your clue and get the bread."

"Dude come get it yourself!"

"Your there already aren't ya? Now get the damn bread you whiner."

Before Jeff could argue anymore, Matt hung up the phone. He grunted as he snapped his phone shut and put it in his pocket. Just because Matt was slightly injured didn't mean that he was incapable of moving. Jeff walked up the stairs into the café. He walked up to the hostess and smiled at her.

"Hey Betty."

"Hey there Jeff! What are you doing up so early?"

"It's complicated…is my table available?"

"Actually…someone is sitting there. They've been asking for you for the past hour."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. You know what's weird though?"

"What?"

"They came in with a plate of grilled cheese..."

Jeff ran past Betty to the outside patio. Whoever was at the table had his next clue. He ran out the door and looked at his table. There was some girl sitting there. He didn't recognize her from anywhere. He walked over to his table slowly. He saw the grilled cheese in front of her. She looked over at him and gasped.

"No. Effing. Way!"

Jeff approached the table slowly looking at the girl. Seriously…who was she? Whoever she was…she was beaming from ear to ear; kinda creeped Jeff out a bit. She let out a small squeal and hugged Jeff really tight.

"I can't believe I'm here with you!"

"Whoa!"

Jeff pushed the eager girl away and looked at her. She was shaking as she took a deep breath and extended her hand out.

"Chantel Carter. I'm Jessica's best friend down here."

"Seriously? Have I ever seen you before?"

"Hell if I know. Not sit your ass down and let's eat!"

Jeff sat down slowly as someone came out with coffee and a Rockstar. Chantel took the Rockstar and chugged it all. Jeff sipped the coffee and slowly set it down.

"So…why are you here with my grilled cheese?"

"Because I know Jessica better then anyone else. I'm the one she called at three this morning crying over what happened yesterday."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah. She was crying for an hour about. Then she told me her plan and hoped that I would help her. And me, being the kick assful friend that I am, decided to help her!"

"You're so nice…"

"I know!"

Jeff sipped his coffee and looked over the side of the cup when he saw Chantel staring at him. He stopped drinking his coffee and looked at her. What the hell was she looking at? He put the cup back down slowly and bent over the table.

"It's not polite to stare."

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just thinking…nah never mind. You probably don't wanna know."

"Does it have something to do with me?"

"Sure."

"Then I wanna know."

Chantel sighed as she looked away for a second. She pushed the grilled cheese toward him, and then looked back at him. Jeff looked at the grilled cheese then back at her.

"Do you know why she's using grilled cheese Jeff?"

"Because I like it?"

"No. Because you LOVE it. Jessica would see you pile one right after the other on your plate at shows. And do you know how many you pile on week after week?"

"I never pay attention."

"Eight. Jessica counted each and every week. She PAID ATTENTION. And do you know why she paid attention?"

"I don't like this game."

"Because she cares about you Jeff. That's why she paid attention. She also paid attention to your hair. You color your hair your favorite colors. She also paid attention to how you act. If you were nervous you would drum your fingers on a table. If you were excited you would shake your right hand. If you were sad you wouldn't make eye contact with anyone and your voice would get all soft…"

"Why the hell does she pay attention to that?"

"Are you serious?"

"…yeah?"

Chantel sighed loudly as she looked at Jeff. Why was she looking at him that way? Finally she sighed again and rolled her eyes. She leaned forward and yelled in his ear.

"SHE LOVES YOU DUMB ASS!"

Jeff sat back and shook his head. Damn that was loud! Chantel sat back in her chair grinning from ear to ear once more. Jeff looked at her and scowled. He decided that he would read his grilled cheese and ignore this Chantel girl. He picked it up and looked at the front.

_Eight is great._

'Eight is great?' Eight as for the eight grilled cheeses he would eat each house show? Jeff wasn't in the mood to think. He turned it over for his next clue.

_It's as if driving down highway 45_

_Is giving love a try_

Jeff read the clue over and over again. This one totally didn't make sense. He looked back up and Chantel who was looking at him again and laughing.

"Confused?"

"Yeah."

"Well you're on your own. I gotta leave anyway. You can pay right?"

Chantel stood up and walked into the café. Jeff watched her as she walked out of the front door. She was no help to him. He looked at the grilled cheese once more. He had to break it down again.

'It's as if driving down highway 45.' Where was highway 45? It was right by the lake. Yeah…it was the only main road by it.

'Is giving love a try.' What the hell did that mean? Jeff thought back to that day when they drove down highway 45…

Then he got it.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

_As Jeff drove Jessica back to his place he took a detour on highway 45. The trees were a blur as they went by. Jessica was holding onto his right hand as he steered with his left. Suddenly the trees broke apart as they revealed a look of the lake. Up ahead was a scenic overlook._

"_Oh my god! Jeffie can we go to the overlook?" Jessica asked._

"_We gotta get home for dinner." Jeff said not taking his eyes off the road._

"_Please Jeffie?" Jessica pleaded pouting._

"_Do you wanna hear my dad yell? I sure as hell don't." Jeff stated._

_Jessica huffed as she looked ahead. Suddenly she took the wheel and turned the car into the approaching overlook. Jeff screamed as he pressed on the breaks. Jessica looked over at him and smiled as she got out of the car. Jeff sat there as he let his heart rate go down. Once he was stable again, he got out of the car and shut the door. He looked at Jessica who was looking over the railing at the beach. He smiled as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her._

"_It really is beautiful." Jeff admitted._

"_It's like giving love a try." Jessica added with a sigh._

"_Say what?" Jeff asked confused._

"_You refused to come here. But I made you try it out and turned into here. You gave it a try and it's beautiful. It's like love. People can refuse it no matter whom from. But at some point someone is gonna take over and make them try it. And in the end they realize that it's so beautiful." Jessica told Jeff as she looked out at the beach._

"_Wow. I never thought about it that way." Jeff said looking at her._

"_You don't think about anything Rainbow." Jessica added._

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

He got it. His next clue was at the scenic overlook by the beach. Jeff left a twenty on the table and grabbed his grilled cheese as he rushed out of the café. He nodded good-bye to Betty as he stepped outside. He got into his car and sped off. He was ten minutes away before he finally realized something.

He forgot the bread.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Poor Jeff is so forgetful! But the hunt continues! Please review!**

**Next chappie: Jeff gets to the scenic overlook and finds his grilled cheese. Before he can leave another person gives him words of advice. Who pops up? Keep reading!**

**P.S PLEASE read my new story Song Stories and please REVIEWWW!!**


	17. Fifth Clue: Gettin Down And Dirty

**Scenic Overlook-11:45 A.M**

Jeff had been sitting in his car ever since he got to the overlook. It really was a pretty sight to see. He sat up straight and looked over the overlook. No car was parked in the parking lot. There was no grilled cheese in sight. This was a really small little overlook. Where could the grilled cheese be? Did she possibly hide it in the woods? He took a Tylenol to take care of the growing headache he was getting. Finally he opened his door and got out of the car. Jeff walked through the parking lot to the railing. Jeff leaned over the railing and looked around.

The sunlight really bounced off the lake nicely. It looked like the lake was sparkling with something. Ducks and loons passed by occasionally with a little trail of ducklings and baby geese behind them. He saw a boat out in the middle of the lake. The thing that really made the lake beautiful was how beautiful the color was. The lake was naturally a royal blue. It was like someone took dye and poured it in there but as far as he knew no one did. Jeff closed his eyes as he remembered the last time he was here with Jessica.

Jessica. Her name sound so good to him. He had barely thought about her at all over this little hunt. He couldn't believe that she was doing all of this for him. Why would she care so much anyway? She had John to run off to. That's who she really wanted all along.

But she must care enough to do all this for him. Maybe she really did love him. Maybe she realized that he was the one for her. In all honesty, Jeff couldn't go a day without thinking about her at least once. It drove him crazy not having her by his side anymore. He missed the crazy names she would give him. He missed how she would always play with his hair at night. He missed her cooking too. Since she left all that's been at the Hardy house was crap food.

"Thinking about something little bro?"

Jeff snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his voice. 'You have gotta be kidding me.' Jeff thought. He turned around to see him right behind him, grinning ear to ear with his grilled cheese.

"Holy shit…Matt?"

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"I see you forgot the bread."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you your grilled cheese dumb ass."

"How am I…don't answer that. Just gimme."

"Nuh uh. I'm gonna have a little fun with this. Jessica gave me permission."

Matt continued to grin from ear to ear. Jeff was starting to grow restless at this little game. Matt was holding his damn grilled cheese hostage! What else could Jessica possibly have in store for him?

"What kind of fun exactly."

"I'm gonna ask you three questions. You have to answer them all right in order to get this grilled cheese."

"Your kidding."

"Nope! Like I said, I'm gonna have fun with this."

Matt laughed at Jeff as Jeff snarled back at him. Great, another game. Why the hell was this day so long? His brain already hurt from figuring out all the clues. Matt snapped his fingers to bring Jeff back to reality.

"Let's start out easy. When did we first hold tag team gold and who did we win them from?"

"Dude that is easy. July 5, 1995 from the Alcolytes."

"Good memory little bro. Okay a little bit of a harder one. True or false. I started the little gun signal you do now."

"Dude this is easy! False?"

"You sure?"

"I'm…wait…true?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Dude you did not start that! I totally made it up!"

"Hell no man! I started the ideas to use them when we were a tag team. When you left the WWE you took em with you!"

"What the…oh yeah…"

Jeff couldn't believe how stupid he was. He couldn't remember the origin of his hand gesture! Matt laughed at him as he bopped Jeff in the head. Jeff took in a deep breath as he put his hands on his hips.

"Do I get the question?"

"Yeah. Okay the final question. Does Jessica love you?"

Fuck. The question Jeff had been asking himself this whole time. He felt like the answer was right in front of him. He felt like the answer was so easy to come up with. But why wasn't it so easy for him? Did Jessica really love him? Sure, she was doing this whole grilled cheese thing for him. But maybe it was because she just wanted to make up and be friends. Maybe she didn't love him anymore.

Wait…who the hell was he kidding?!

"…yes?"

"DING DING DING! WE HAVE A WINNER! Dude that shouldn't have been that hard. Seriously."

Jeff laughed nervously as he snatched the grilled cheese from Matt's hands. He took it out of the sandwich bag and looked at the opening inscription.

_Five has arrived._

'Five has arrived?' Must have been referring to the fifth clue. Jeff turned over the grilled cheese to read the next clue.

_Dirt is well…dirty_

_As were we_

"See when I saw the clue I got it right away."

Jeff looked up at Matt then back down. Time to translate all of this. 'Dirt is dirty.' Okay that's totally obvious. Of course dirt is dirty!

'As were we.' When were him and Jessica ever dirty? He didn't remember a time they were covered in dirt. The only thing that came to mind was a dirt road.

Then he got it.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

_Jessica walked over and stopped in front of Jeff. She rummaged through her purse for her keys. She finally got a hold of them. When she looked up Jeff lifted her chin and kissed her. Jessica was a little stunned at first. She wanted to pull away. But at the same time she wanted to stay like forever. Jeff twirled her and leaned her against the car. Jessica put her arms around his neck and pushed her body against his. Soon they both heard the sound of a camera going off. They both looked off to the side and saw some people taking pictures of them. Jessica covered her face as Jeff ran her to the other side, unlocked the door and let her in. Then he ran to the driver's side and got in. He started the car and sped out of the parking lot. He stopped about a mile away from the dirt road their houses were on. He turned the car off and looked over at Jessica. She was looking out the window._

"_Well that was aquward. That's never happened…"_

"_I haven't been in the WWE a week and I'm already gonna be posed as a slut."_

"_What? No you won't! They don't even know you."_

"_Yeah well they didn't know Matt Damon's wife either. But they dug deep. God I can't believe this."_

"_Hey everything will be OK. Trust me."_

_Jeff turned Jessica's head so he could make eye contact with her. Her eyes looked lighter then before. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. Jeff took his thumb and wiped them away. Jessica smiled a little as she looked at him. Suddenly she found herself leaning into Jeff. Soon their lips touched. Jessica felt like time was standing still. Soon Jeff climbed over the middle and on top of Jessica. Jessica pulled the lever so the seat could go down. As it did Jessica proceeded to pull of Jeff's shirt._

"_Dude people can see us."_

"_You think we can last the 10 minute drive down the dirt road and the 2 minutes trying to find my room? I don't think so."_

"_True."_

_And it wasn't true. They wouldn't have been able to last the 10 minutes down the road. At least they lasted long enough to take the small space of the car. And the sex only took 20 minutes._

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"My little bro doing the nasty in the car on a dirt road. How romantic."

"Okay you just need to shut up right now."

"Fine I get it. You don't want my help. Now get going!"

Matt pushed Jeff toward Jeff's car. Jeff ran into his car and yelped as his hip ran into the side mirror. He cursed Matt under his breath as he got in the car and started it. Matt came over to the window and looked in the car. He shook his head as he sighed.

"Yeah. You forgot the bread."

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Matt is so hard on Jeff! At least he got the grilled cheese! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Jeff goes back to the dirt road where him and Jessica "spent time" with each other. And there again is another person with it. Who could it be now? Keep reading!**


	18. Sixth Clue: It's The Thought That Counts

**Durham Rd.-1:00 P.M**

Jeff drove slowly down Durham Rd. as he looked around. He couldn't remember the exact spot where him and Jessica stopped. He blasted Disturbed out his car with all his windows rolled down. Jeff decided to just pull over even if wasn't the right spot. Jeff turned off the engine and looked in the back. His five grilled cheese were stacked in the back. He seriously wanted to eat one so bad. But he knew he couldn't. So he stopped at Subway for some lunch. He threw his wrapper in the back seat and got out of his car. He leaned against the door and looked around. After a while Jeff knew where he was.

He stopped in the exact spot him and Jessica did.

At first he felt really proud of himself. Here he was worried about not being able to find the spot but here he was! Jeff smiled to himself as he walked around his car. He still had the same car he had back then. But as he walked around he started to remember that day. Mostly after him and Jessica…well…had some fun…

_Jessica pulled her shirt back on as Jeff buttoned his pants. They both looked at each other at the same time and laughed. Jessica fixed her shirt and moved her seat back up. Jeff started the car but Jessica turned it back off._

"_What was that for?" Jeff asked._

"_That was fun." Jessica said smiling._

"_Well sex usually is." Jeff said laughing._

_Jessica laughed and hit Jeff on the arm. Jeff resumed to turning the car on again. Jessica turned it off once more and held his hand._

"_You know if you keep turning the car off we won't be able to get home." Jeff stated._

"_That's it. I don't wanna go home. I don't wanna leave this moment." Jessica told him._

"_I'm confused…" Jeff said looking at Jessica confused._

"_What's gonna happen when we get home? We're probably going to forget all about this and move on. You'll help me with my house and that'll be it. We'll just forget this ever happened." Jessica assumed._

_As soon as Jessica was done talking, Jeff started to laugh at her. Jessica looked at Jeff confused. What was he laughing for? Jeff looked at her to see her confused. He took her face into his hands and kissed her lightly._

"_I would never ever forget this Jessica." Jeff reassured her._

_Jeff pulled back to see her smile. Jeff pulled his seat back once more and patted his chest. Jessica laughed as she lay down on his chest. Jeff put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that for another two hours._

"Lost in translation Jeffie?"

Jeff snapped back to reality the moment the person spoke to him. He didn't recognize the voice that well. He turned around to face whoever spoke to him. When he saw who it was, he was confused right away.

"What the…"

"That's right. It's me. MISSSSTERRRRRRR KENNEEEDDDYYYY!!"

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Was that really necessary?"

"What?"

"You doing your…"

"KENNEDYYYYY!"

"Entrance."

"Damn straight it is. Gotta keep my vocals strong."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Why else would I be?"

Ken pulled a grilled cheese from his back. Jeff looked at the grilled cheese then back at Ken. He seriously didn't know why Ken was giving him the grilled cheese. As far as he was concerned Ken had nothing to do with him and Jessica. Jeff reached for the grilled cheese but Ken pulled it back.

"Not so fast pretty boy."

"What?"

"You have to figure out why I'm here."

"But I don't know why!"

"Well figure out why otherwise I won't give you your grilled cheese."

Jeff groaned as Ken just laughed. Jeff had to think once more. What would Ken be doing with the grilled cheese? Maybe Jessica ran out of people to help her and picked Ken out of random. No she wouldn't do that. There were still plenty of people he could have picked. He had to of had something to do with it.

"Uhhh…I don't know. Something to do with Jessica…"

"Barely close but somewhat there…"

"Did you help her?"

"Closer."

"You made the grilled cheese?"

"Hell no. I can't cook for shit."

"I give up."

"Pansy."

"Did you just call me a pansy?"

"Damn straight."

Jeff just stared at Ken. He was pretty much stumped. He had no energy left and he was uber tired. Ken sighed as he brought the grilled cheese back out from behind his back.

"Jessica came to me for advice after your little tiff…"

"Did you just say tiff?"

"Don't judge my grammar!"

"Fine fine…"

"As I was saying! So after your little TIFF she came to me for advice…

"_So let me get this straight. You messed up with Hardy big time and you want me to help you apologize to him."_

"_Yeah."_

"_And just why did you think of me? There are plenty of guys better at this then me. Go to Randy. He apologizes to his fiancée like every day."_

"_Listen. I hear all the guys that go through the line talk about how you give the best advice. So will you please help me?"_

"_What do I get in return?"_

"_Unlimited supply of cheese cake."_

"…_Deal!"_

_Jessica couldn't help but smile. Originally the rules of her company were that every customer could only have 2 desserts maximum. Ken was obsessed with their cheese cake. He would try to come up and get a third piece. Ken got up and started to pace his room. Jessica sat on the couch and looked at him. Ken looked at her and sighed._

"_Well you could help! I don't know this man's whole life story!"_

"_What makes you think I do?!"_

"_Just think of something he loves!"_

"_Ummm…he loves to make art out of like scrap metal…"_

"_Unless you're anyway artistic my idea won't work."_

"_I failed art."_

"_Okay then! Next fact!"_

"_Ummm…he loves grilled cheese…"_

"_THAT'S IT!"_

_Ken yelled so loud that it scared Jessica. Jessica noticed that Ken's gum fell to the floor. Ken looked at his gum on the ground like it was a dead person in the street. Then he just shrugged it off and stuck another piece in his mouth. Jessica finally realized how his teeth got so white._

"_Do something with grilled cheese!"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like…engrave messages in them! So then next week when he comes to eat there will be this big thing of grilled cheese!"_

"_Next week?! No I have to do it as soon as possible!"_

"_Then this week! Damn don't get all snippy!"_

"_Sorry. What do I say in them?"_

"_Put in like 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you' and all that shit. Add in some stuff that you know Jeff will like too. Song lyrics, stuff about forgiveness…"_

"_Okay that's great and all but I don't think grilled cheese will win him over."_

"_What else do you expect from me?"_

"_Another idea!"_

"_I only agreed to one idea!"_

"_Fine. Unlimited cheese cake for the whole year."_

"_Now we're talking!"_

_Jessica sighed as she rested her head on her hand. She would be lucky if she didn't get fired over this. Ken pulled up a chair and sat across from her. Jessica couldn't really tell if he was thinking or not. Suddenly Ken stood up so quick the chair behind him tipped over._

"_Treasure hunt!"_

"_What? Ken we aren't little kids anymore."_

"_No! Hear me out! Do you remember your first date with Jeff?"_

"_It wasn't a date…"_

"_Well the first day you spent the day with him."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay! So send him on a hunt! Leave him clues to lead him to the next clue. Start in the morning with a clue in his room. That clue will lead him to his next spot which would be…"_

"_My house."_

"_Right! Then that clue will lead him to the next spot! And so on and so forth! Then by the time the whole thing is over it will lead him back to his house where you will be begging for forgiveness."_

"_And the clues can be on grilled cheese!"_

"_Exactly!"_

"_Thank you so much Ken! You helped me out so much!"_

_Jessica hugged Jessica tight and ran out of the room. Ken laughed as he watched Jessica run down the hall. She was so in love; he could tell. Ken smiled to himself as he closed his door and fell to the couch. The guy he shared his room with walked out of the bathroom drying his hair._

"_Who was that?"_

"_One of the divas."_

"_What did they want?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes Jeffery I am!"_

_Jeff sighed as she slammed the bathroom door shut. Ken couldn't help but laugh to himself._

"Wait…I was in the room when you made the plan?!"

"You were in the god damn bathroom. I don't know how you couldn't have heard me you deaf…"

"Okay okay I got it! Now just give me the grilled cheese."

Ken laughed as he threw the grilled cheese at Jeff. Jeff caught it before it fell to the ground. He turned it over to the front.

_Six is the pick._

Jeff looked at it for a while. These front titles were getting lame. Jessica must have run out of stuff to rhyme. Jeff turned it over to the back for the clue.

_Where did we go after this?_

_The place where we had all but one kiss_

"You know this thing is coming to an end."

"Huh?"

"She said that there were eight clues. Your on number six. This is gonna be done soon."

"Yeah…I guess so…"

"Is that a good yeah or a bad one?"

"I don't really know…"

"I'll leave you alone to your clue. See you later."

Jeff looked at Ken confused as he walked off. He wasn't planning on seeing him soon. What was he talking about? Jeff stared at the clue once more. He was utterly confused. Their kisses usually took place at her house. If Matt or his dad saw them kissing they would make fun of them.

That was it. The next clue was at her house.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**I didn't expect the chapter to be this long! I don't know if that's a good thing…but Ken has a point. This is almost done. Meaning the story…we only have two more clues to go! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Jeff arrives at Jessica's house for the seventh clue. A person who he never wanted to see again greets him. Who is it? Keep reading!**

**By the way, the street Jeff was on is a fake street. I made it up. Just to clear things up…**


	19. Seventh Clue: The End Is Near

A/N: Seems like forever since I updated…I don't think that's a good thing

**A/N: Seems like forever since I updated…I don't think that's a good thing. Here's the second to last chapter!!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Jessica's house: 2:30 P.M**

Jeff sat in his car as he stared at her house. His next clue was in there. He didn't know why it was so hard for him to just get up and go in her house. Something kept him from getting up though. What was it? Jeff sighed as he slid down his car seat. He remembered the last time he was here. It wasn't the greatest of times.

_Jessica took her keys and walked out her door. She walked out to the end of her drive way to meet Jeff. Jeff stopped in front of her and stared her down. Jessica was actually a little scared._

"_Hi?"_

"_When did you get in?"_

"_Early this morning. You?"_

"_A couple hours ago. You alone?"_

"_Actually…"_

"_Because I want to make it up to you. I spazzed out last night and I'm really sorry. I shouldn't assume that you were going out with someone or that we were together. So…are you up for it?"_

"_Well…"_

"_Jess I remember where it is. Hey rainbow!"_

_Jessica sighed as she watched the expression on Jeff's face go from happy to angry. John walked over to them and stood next to Jessica. He smiled at Jeff as he put his arm around Jessica._

"_I didn't know you lived by Jess. Jess, why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I was planning on it."_

"_Mmhmm. So I remember where that strip mall was. I can drive us there."_

"_Sure I'll be in the car in a sec."_

"_OK. Nice seeing you Jeff. See you next week."_

_John kissed Jessica on the cheek before walking off. Jessica looked at Jeff, who was fuming. As soon as John was far enough away, Jessica had to explain everything to Jeff._

"_I swear Jeff I didn't know he was coming. I swear he was on my doorstep and…"_

"_Don't lie to me Jess."_

"_I'm not! I really didn't know OK? It was a total surprise."_

"_I said…don't lie."_

"_Damn it Jeff I'm not! Now just chill! I'm not going out with him OK? He just came here. Trust me."_

"_I don't know."_

"_Why are you acting like this Jeff? Why are you…"_

"_I like you! Is that what you want Jess? Do you want to push me off the cliff? You just did. You cracked me Jess. OK? I like you. Hell I might even love you! And…I don't know what to do to get you!"_

"_Jeff…if I knew I…"_

"_No. Don't explain yourself. Go have fun with John. Hope you guys are gonna be happy."_

"_Jeff…"_

_But Jeff just walked off back to his house. Jessica stood there, trying not to let any tears fall. _

Jeff shook his head as he came back to present time. As he looked out to the yard he could see the whole scene play before his eyes. Him walking across the yards with the intention to apologize to her. Jessica rushing over to him looking a little uneasy. John coming out of the house and how he all of a sudden felt so much hate toward him. He saw his face grow red as he scolded Jessica. Jessica looked sad and was trying to reason with him. He could tell by his body language that he didn't believe her. Then he saw himself turn his back and walk away from her. He saw Jessica stand there in shock with tears streaming down her cheeks. The scene soon evaporated, leaving Jeff alone again. Jeff finally got out of the car and leaned against it.

Not believing her that day was the worst mistake he ever made. If he convinced himself that she was telling the truth then he wouldn't have called her at the restaurant to make her choose. He wouldn't have taken her mistake as the truth and he wouldn't have given up on her. Then Shane wouldn't have come to him with a plan to screw him over. Then Jessica wouldn't end their friendship.

Shane. The man made Jeff ball his hands into fists until his knuckles were white. He couldn't believe what Shane did to Jessica. He couldn't believe that Jeff let his jealousy get to him like that. Just the thought of Shane made him angry.

"Hey. Standing around won't help you any."

That voice. Jeff knew that voice anywhere. It sent chills up his spine. He gritted his teeth as he turned around so see him smirking as he usually did.

"What? You should be happy to see me."

"Shane…"

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Surprised? I am too. See when Jessica came to talk to me I knew that I was her last resort. She was not happy to talk to me…"

"You shouldn't be here."

"Oh? I think I should. I played a huge part in your relationship with Jessica. Hell, I pretty much broke you two up!"

"And you pride yourself in that?"

"Damn straight."

Shane continued to smirk as Jeff scowled. He thought he would never see Shane again. Sure he worked for him. But Shane never came to the shows unless there was a huge emergency. Jeff knew that by the way he was acting was making Shane feel better.

"So you wondering where your grilled cheese is I bet."

"No shit."

"Well I have it."

"Then give it to me."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?"

"Your not being very nice to me. I'm very, VERY offended by your behavior."

"This is bull…"

"Hey. You swear one more time and I'm eating this grilled cheese."

Jeff groaned as he turned around to roll his eyes. He actually had to be nice to this prick to get this grilled cheese. He sighed and turned around with a plastered smile on his face.

"Why hello Shane! I didn't expect you to be here!"

"I was in the neighborhood."

"How have you been?"

"Oh just perfect. I took my family on a nice vacation to the islands. The kids played around in the sand while the wife and I just played around. How about you Jeffie boy?"

"Not too well. You see…I've been on this treasure hunt since at least six for grilled cheese. And I'm guessing that you have my seventh clue?"

"Why, yes! Yes I do!"

"Could I please have it?"

"Hmm…I don't…"

"Okay Shane cut the crap. I'm not doing this fake shit anymore okay? I'm over tired, confused, and I'm way too agitated for your games. So give me the damn grilled cheese so I can see Jessica."

"You really wanna see her huh? Why do you wanna see her?"

Shane eyed Jeff as Jeff just stared at him. Why did he wanna see her? There were plenty of reasons! But he didn't have time for this. He lunged for the grilled cheese but Shane moved out of the way. Jeff sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because I love her. Because I would do anything for her, like this damn hunt. Because I miss her like hell. Because I've been thinking about her every single say since I met her. Because she means the world to me. Because…"

"Okay lover boy I get the idea. Here it is."

Shane threw the grilled cheese at him. Jeff opened the bag and looked at it. There was no writing on it this time. He flipped it over in his hands countless times but found nothing. He looked at Shane confused.

"Oh! Your note!"

Shane walked over and handed Jeff a piece of paper. Jeff looked at Shane confused as he opened the paper to read it.

_Okay Jeff. I'm done with clues right now. One is because I'm out of good ideas for them. Two because I'm sick of imprinting them on the grilled cheese. So you are now free to eat them all if you want. Now walk into my house for your last clue. The door is unlocked._

"Have fun Jeffie."

"Hold up. How about an apology?"

"Apology? For what?"

"For all the shit you've done with me and Jessica."

"Oh. That! I'd rather not. Why say sorry for something I'm not sorry for?"

Shane smirked at Jeff as he walked off. Jeff sighed as he took a huge bite of the grilled cheese. He then proceeded to running to his car and devouring the grilled cheese he had collected.

Twenty minutes later Jeff sighed as he threw the last bag on his car floor. Those grilled cheeses tasted so good. He had been craving them since the day started. He got out of his car and walked up to Jessica's doorstep. He put his hand on the handle and opened the door. The moment he opened it his jaw dropped.

"Hey Jeff."

"J…J…Jessica?"

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**TA DA! I hoped you liked this! Please review!**

**Next chapter (last chapter): Jessica explains her reasoning for the hunt and the grilled cheese. How does Jeff react? Keep reading!**


	20. Last Clue: It Will Always Be Me

**A/N: Yes, I'm still on somewhat of an hiatus. But I had to end this story. I somehow found time to do this…but here ya go. It's the endddd!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Jeff stood in Jessica's doorway in shock. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. Jessica cleared her throat as she looked down at the ground. She wrapped her tan sweater around her and hugged her arms across her chest. Jeff just couldn't comprehend that she was standing right in front of him.

"Jess…"

"Yes?"

"I…I don't know…"

Jeff couldn't think of anything to say. Here she was. He had been itching to see her for weeks. He had been missing the sound of her voice and the sight of her. Well here she was. And he couldn't say a damn word?

"Look…Jeff…I know your tired and really shocked. But I know you have a lot of questions so…"

A lot of questions? He sure did have a lot of questions! He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. He couldn't make a sound come out of his mouth. Why couldn't he speak? He cleared his throat and tried talking again.

"I missed you."

Jessica smiled slightly and laughed a little to herself. Jeff laughed a little bit to himself. His voice sounded a lot different then it did before. Soon silence filled the room again. Jeff searched his brain for something to say.

"So…"

"So…"

"I don't know why this is so hard."

"I have a pretty good idea."

"We haven't talked in forever."

"Ages pretty much."

"You never came up to talk to me."

"What are you saying Jeff?"

"That it's your fault."

"I tried talking to you Jeff. You denied me…"

"All I wanted to do was talk to you!"

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because you never approached me!"

"Jeff!"

Shit. They were fighting already. Jeff sighed as he finally moved to run his fingers through his multi-colored hair. He looked at Jessica who was looking right at him.

"Well?"

"Well what."

"Tell me. Why did you do this damn hunt?"

"I didn't know what to do. Saying sorry wasn't good enough for you. I went to Ken and he gave me the idea of the hunt. I knew you liked grilled cheese so I used those for the clues."

"And the people…"

"What about them?"

"I didn't like your selection."

"What was wrong with my selection?!"

"Well first you had John Cena hand me my grilled cheese at Home Depot."

"I thought he was a good choice."

"Why? Because you hooked up with him?"

Jessica grunted as she turned around and walked into the kitchen in frustration. Jeff had no choice but to follow her. Why was she so mad? It was the truth! He walked into the kitchen to see Jessica fuming.

"Why are you so mad?"

"I didn't choose John just because I hooked up with him once or twice!"

"Then why did you?"

"Because! I knew he was a guy I could trust! I hesitated at first because I knew he liked me a lot. But once I explained it to him he got it. He knew I loved you and not him. He had to accept it."

"He got all deep on me and shit. It was weird."

"I know. He told me."

"Now about that Chantel girl…"

Jessica started to double over in laughter as he said that. He gripped onto the counter so she wouldn't fall over. Jeff looked at her confused. She was laughing…why? Jessica calmed down and ended up giggling as she looked up at Jeff.

"I told her what I was doing. She volunteered right away to help. God she was so god damn excited…it was hilarious! She wanted to tell you off so bad but she settled for yelling at you. She was laughing so hard at you as she told me how confused you are."

"Glad you find my confusion amusing."

"Very amusing."

"I understand why you chose Matt…he's my own brother."

"He was in on it all along."

"I figured. But Ken?"

"He's the one that helped me out. I was running out of people."

"But yet you go to Shane…"

Jessica sighed as she looked up at Jeff. She knew he would be the hardest to explain. She didn't want to talk to Shane in the first place. The moment she called him on the phone she wanted to reach through it and strangle him. But she gathered up the courage to talk to him somehow.

"I didn't wanna have him in on this Jeff…"

"Then why did you?"  
"I needed one more person! I ran out of people…"

"What about my dad?"

"He was asleep when I called. That's when Matt answered."

"You knew how I felt about Shane."

"I did."

"Then why did you have him here?!"

"I don't know Jeff! I just…I don't know! He was available and…"

"That was the stupidest idea you had! How could you do that Jess?! You I hate that man with a passion!"

"And yet you made a deal with him!"

"But that's…"

"Don't you dare say that's different Jeffery Nero Hardy because it's not! It's not!"

Tears were streaming down Jessica's cheeks now. Jeff stopped talking and tried to calm down. He didn't mean to work her up like this. He hated to see her cry. They both have had a long days. With all the clues and such…

"Wait a sec. Jess you said there were eight clues."

"Yeah."

"I only have seven. Where is the eighth one?"

"Right in front of you Jeff. I'm the eighth clue."

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"…excuse me?"

"I'm the eighth clue Jeff. Pretty much to say that I did all this."

"Oh."

He should have known that Jessica was going to be the eighth clue. If his brain was working right the day would have gone a little faster. Jessica wiped tears from her face and shook her head.

"What?"

"I was gonna have a bunch of people here to help explain this to you. I was gonna have stacks of grilled cheese and I was gonna go all out. But I couldn't. I…I wanted to be alone with you. I needed to be alone with you Jeff. I needed to talk to you alone."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say? Oh?"

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"Something other then oh!"

"Oh…I mean not oh!"

"Oh my GOD Jeff!"

Jessica pushed past Jeff and out the kitchen door. Jeff hit himself in the head repeatedly. How could he do that? He turned around and walked out the kitchen door. He looked around and listened for Jessica. He could hear her crying up in her room. Jeff sighed as he took two stairs at a time up to her room. He got to her door and knocked on it.

"Jess?"

"Just go away Jeff."

"I'm not going away Jess. I know what I wanna say."

"Then say it."

Jeff sighed as he took in a deep breath. He knew what he wanted to say, he just didn't know how to say it. He could just say it and not skip around the bush. Or he could warm her up to it. No. He needed to say it.

"Jess I love you. I love you more then anything in the world. Hell, you are my world. I can't stop thinking about you for one second. When we weren't talking…it drove me crazy. I needed to hear your voice. I needed you in front of me smiling, laughing. And when I didn't have it, I didn't want anyone to have that.

But John did. When he had what I wanted…I couldn't take it. My jealousy got the best of me. Shane saw what was happening with me and offered me a deal. I had to take it. Well…I didn't have to…but you get the point. When I lost you, it was the worst feeling ever.

And then you have this hunt. It drove me crazy. I was tired, confused, aggravated, everything. But something kept me going. And that was my love for you. I had a feeling that I would see you at the end of this thing.

And then in a flash you're standing right in front of me. I had no idea what to do. I missed you so much…I had to take you in. You were so beautiful. And to hear your voice…"

Jeff stopped talking when Jessica suddenly opened the door. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in an instant. She gave everything she had into that kissed. She missed everything about Jeff. His lips, his touch, his presence. Jeff wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. Jessica smiled as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They each pulled back after a while and smiled.

"So…on a scale of one to ten…how sick are you of grilled cheese."

"Oh god…"

"That bad?"

"I've been making them since like…two this morning. You can't believe how many I've burnt."

"Oh. My poor baby."

"Oh so I'm your baby now?"

"I hope so."  
"You better know so mister."

Jeff laughed as he pulled Jessica in for another kiss. He walked into her bedroom and closed the door. He set Jessica down on her bed and Jessica pulled him close to her. They pulled away for a moment and looked into each others eyes.

"I love you Jeffery Nero Hardy."

"And I love grilled cheese."

"Jeff!"

"Okay okay! I love you too Jessica Marie Chelstrom."

Jessica smiled as she kissed Jeff once more. She was finally with the man she loved.

And that's how it was going to be.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**That's it! That was the end! Now for the looooong thank you!**

**First off…wow. 170 reviews. That is way more then I was expecting. Thank you so so much!**

**Secondly, thanks to the following: Wwebabe, nychick4, SandyCena, XtremeGirl619, Jun6293, JEFFCHICK19, DeathByBeauty, Alkira Sonoma, Sandra Moore7474, RasslinChick, Knox-Out-Baby, Cara Mascara, jhrules11, ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram, Inday, csimiamigirl73, .hardygirl33., jada, WifeOfWrestling, ayame1528, foreverafan15, ExtremeVixen, littleone999, StarSixtyNine (whose reviews I looked forward to every single time I updated ) ), childofthekng, RainbowBlack, abbygreene, awprncss4386, Jeff Hardy's Gothic Princess83, Leanna, Jewelgirl04, jada951, screamtogofaster, nicole, sailor mama, Hatter.Zombie.Ate.Your.Brains., 68 stones from a broken heart, Queen Chaos-Hardy, DariaM, SBMFanatic, Madame Reject, crazychick86, ttara, Anna!! (yes…even this person…), always-alone-but-never-alone, Madame Morrison, jeffhardyfan772, Missmurder424, Hayley Jean, Cena'sxxBabyxxGirl and Batistasgurl for ALL the reviews! You guys are the reason the story had the success it did and the reason it got to over 150 reviews! I can't thank you enough!**

**Well…that's it! Please PM me if you want me to do a sequel. If you do want one, please tell me if you want it as an OS or an actual story. Otherwise, thanks x10000000000000000!!**


End file.
